La niñera y el gentelman
by Selva 125
Summary: Parodia de la niñera y el presidente. No le podria ir peor a Betty: En un solo dia pierde su trabajo, su novio y su casa. y no solo eso! Ahora tendra que lidiar con su trabajo de niñera, y sus problemas amorosos con su nuevo jefe, su antiguo amor platonico ! Podra Betty salir viva...y conquistar a su "gentelman"? CAPITULO 6 SUBIDO
1. Capitulo 1: Porque a mi?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué a mí?**

* * *

><p><strong>A uno, siempre le pasan cosas malas y cosa buenas: es lógico. Hay días que son mejores que otros: es normal. Pero que te pase lo que me ha pasado a mí en un día, eso es irreal.<strong>

**Aun no me he presentado: soy Betty Fudou, 20 años, estudiante de moda en una academia muy importante de Japón, hermana pequeña de Fudou Akio, el famoso jugador de Inzauma Japón. Ahora mismo, estoy pasando uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.**

**¿Por qué? Bueno, si vosotros hubieseis perdido vuestra casa, vuestro trabajo, y a vuestro novio, creo que estarías como yo: cabreada. **

**¡MALDITA SEA! ¡PARECE COMO QUE EL MUNDO TUVIESE ALGO CONTRA MI! Y todo había comenzado como un día como otro cualquiera… **

**En la mañana, me había ido a mi empleo. Para pagar mis estudios, trabajo como camarera en un café maid, **_**swett girl**_**. No me agradan mucho los cafés de maids, pero era lo único que había encontrado. Como decía, era un día como cualquiera, hasta que el jefe me llamo para darme una charla:**

_**(Flashback)**_

_-¿Qué tal estas, Betty?-__**me pregunto mi jefe.**_

_-Pues, creo que bien._

_-Te debes preguntar porque te he hecho venir a mi despacho-__** asentí con la cabeza. El rechoncho y calvo del jefe comenzó a fumarse un cigarrillo, y empezó a darme una charla:**_

_-Betty…eres una muy buena camarera….blablablabla….muy inteligente y blablablabla…blablablabla __**(realmente no escuchaba mucho lo que decía, solamente miraba su bigote y me preguntaba sin era en verdad suyo o era postizo)**__…blablablabla, blablablabla… despedida._

_-¡¿Qué?! _

_-Betty, eres demasiado despistada, tienes demasiado carácter, eres muy cabezota y a veces hablas como un camionero. Nuestros clientes prefieren que las camareras sean chicas más femeninas, dulces, tiernas, que hablen como es debido. Como dudo mucho que vayas a cambiar, creo que es mejor que dejes el café. ¿No te parece?_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**Lo único que me parece es que mi reacción no fue muy buena: insultar a mi exjefe y tirarle toda la comida que había en los platos no es muy maduro de mi parte. Además, me tuvieron que sacar los guardias de seguridad (tengo prohibido volver a pisar ese local, por orden judicial).**

**Después, fue lo de mi novio.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Entré al apartamento de mi chico para darle una sorpresa, y olvidarme de lo que me había pasado. El siempre deja una copia de sus llaves debajo del felpudo. Así, que cogí las llaves y entré en el apartamento. Mala decisión.**_

_**Me encontré ESTO: mi queridito tumbado en el sofá haciendo manitas con una rubia despampanante y una morena muy desarrollada físicamente. Y para colmo, cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí, lo único que dijo fue:**_

_-¡Betty! ¡No es lo que parece!-__**no era muy convincente si intentaba esconder sus partes genitales con las manos.**_

_-No es lo que parece… ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ME ESO! ¡¿PIENSAS QUE SOY IDIOTA O QUE?!_

_-Jacob, ¿Quién es esta chica?__**-pregunto la rubia inocentemente.**_

_-¿Por qué nos grita?__**-pregunto la morena, mirándome con desprecio.**_

_-Esto… Ella es…es…mi hermana.__**-eso era la gota que colmó el vaso. Le pegue en sus partes íntimas y les grite:**_

_-¡SOY SU NOVIA! ¡MAS BIEN, LO ERA! ¡HEMOS TERMINADO__**!-y salí de su casa sin mirar atrás.**_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**¡Si tendré suerte con los hombres!**

**¡Y para colmo, perdí mi casa! Eso es más fácil de explicar, así que no necesito otro flashback. El propietario del piso en el que yo vivo, anuncio que iba a venderlo, así que tengo solo hasta pasado mañana para buscarme otro lugar. Al principio, me ofreció dejarme hasta el próximo lunes, pero después de casi ahorcarlo vivo, decidió cambiar la fecha. ¡HIJO DE SU MADRE!**

**Y aquí estoy de nuevo, sentada en un banco del parque, maldiciendo mi mala suerte (¿por qué a mí?). Cuando un periódico se choca contra mi cara. **

"¡Estúpido periódico!"**- grito enojada y miro el periódico en particular. Suspiro. ¡Tampoco voy a enfadarme con un periódico! Él no me ha hecho nada malo. Decido de ponerme a leerlo y encuentro algo interesante: un anuncio de trabajo para cuidar unos niños en una casa. Una anciana busca una niñera para que cuide de sus nietos. ¡Y viene con el número de teléfono y la dirección de la casa! **"Mm…no tengo tan mala suerte como pensaba…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora mismo estoy en la casa de la señora en particular, Miss Dollmeyer. Es una anciana inglesa muy elegante, amable y acogedora. Parece también muy cariñosa. Lleva suelto su cabello plateado (es muy largo) y aunque tenga como sesenta y pico de edad, se ve muy hermosa, con una apariencia juvenil (lo más joven que se le pueda ver).La dama me sirve un té y me empieza a hacer preguntas:<strong>

-Bueno Betty, ¿tienes experiencias de cuidar niños?

-En realidad, no mucha, pero me dicen que sigo siendo un poco niña, así que….-**mi respuesta le hace sonreír.**

-¿Te importaría tener que vivir con nosotros? Necesitamos una niñera, pero también nos gustaría que pudiese hacer de ama de casa.

-¡Para mi es perfecto! Solamente tengo clases los martes, jueves y sábados, tres horas al día. Los demás, tengo libre. Además, me quedé sin casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?**-pregunta curiosa. Le empiezo a explicar todo lo que me paso, y a partir de ahí empezamos a hablar de todo y de nada, con una gran facilidad. **

-¿Sabes que, Betty? -**me dice después de un rato de charla**-¡Me caes bien! Creo que serás una buena niñera para mis nietos. Te propongo algo: vamos a firmar el contrato, ve a tu apartamento para tomar todo lo que necesites, y vente hoy mismo a vivir con nosotros. ¿Te parece?

-¡SI!

* * *

><p><strong>Después de haber firmado el contrato, me fui corriendo hacia mi casa para hacer mis muchas maletas (es que tengo un montón de ropa, de zapatos, de cinturones…). ¡He encontrado cosas que creía pérdidas (fotos, zapatos, un balon de futbol…)!<strong>

**Entre otras, encontré una pequeña cajita lila con un lacito morado. Era un regalo que le quería hacer hace cinco años a mi mejor amigo y amor platónico: Edgard Valtinas. Los dos íbamos al mismo instituto y jugábamos en el mismo equipo de futbol (yo era una estudiante de intercambio en la época). Aunque nos peleásemos mucho, tengo que reconocer que me gustaba todo de él: su sonrisa, su largo cabello, su caballerosidad, cuando se ponía celoso…estaba enamorada de Edgar. A final decidí declararme el último día de clase. Pero todo salió mal.**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Ese día habida decidido vestirme más femenina, así que me puse un vestido negro con unas sandalias blancas. Le fui a buscar con mi regalo en la mano y le encontré hablando con Philip Owen, su mejor amigo.**_

_-¿Has visto lo rara que se ha vestido hoy Betty?-__**comentaba Philip a Edgar (¡maldito!). Me escondí para escuchar la conversación. Tenía curiosidad de saber lo que decían de mí.**_

_-Mm…tampoco esta tan mal.-__**le respondía mi amor platónico.**_

_-¿Qué no esta tan mal? ¿¡No me digas te gusta!?_

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo me podría gustar esa marimacho?_

_**Ahí deje de escuchar la conversación. Me pareció oir como Philip se iba, pero realmente, no hacía mucho caso a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en millones de pedacitos, y las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de mis ojos.**_

_-¿Betty? ¿Qué haces aquí?-__**pregunto pálido Edgar al verme .No le respondí nada. Lo único que hice fue irme corriendo del lugar. **_

_**Después de eso, nunca más lo volví a ver.**_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**Esta cosa me trae tristes recuerdos. Y no sé porque, decido cogerla y ponerla adentro de una de mis maletas. **

* * *

><p><strong>¡Adiós viejo apartamento, hola nueva casa! Estoy en el umbral de la mansión de la anciana, que parece un palacio inglés. No miento: uno podría confundir esta casa con el Buckingham palace. Deben de ser extremadamente ricos en esta familia… <strong>

**Bueno, en todo caso, decido sonar al timbre. Cinco segundos después, me viene a abrir alguien: es un niño de unos catorce años, una mezcla de inglés-japonés. Sus cabellos marrones ondulados, los lleva en una media melena. El muchacho me mira con curiosidad y me pregunta:**

-¿Eres tú la nueva niñera?

-Exacto. Me llamo Betty Fudou. Y tú eres…

-Takuto Shindou. Encantado de conocerte.-**y me tiende la mano con una caballerosidad que me recuerda a alguien…- **Pasa por favor. Espera un momento aquí.

**Y me deja sola, en un salón digno de reyes. ¡Creo que no tendré dificultad alguna en acostumbrarme a este sitio!**

**Como estoy aburrida, decido ir a investigar la mansión. Unos minutos más tarde, llego a la cocina (¡y que cocina!), donde me encuentro a otro niño (uno con el pelo blanco y despeinado y de piel morena), esta vez japonés, atando un hilo al mango de la puerta. Cuando termina de atar el hilo, se da la vuelta y me mira sorprendido. Después, se decide a preguntarme en un tono grosero:**

-¿Quién eres tú, vieja?

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy vieja! Y soy la nueva niñera de la casa, Betty Fudou. ¿Quién eres tú?

-Munemasa Ibuki…espera un momento…. ¿Eres tu Betty Fudou?**-me pregunta sorprendido-** ¿La chica de la cual papa no para de hablar?

**¡Debe de estar loco! ¡Si ni siquiera sé quién es su padre! En ese momento, se escucha una voz varonil por donde la puerta de entrada que dice:** "¡Ya llegue a casa!" **Un momento…esa voz…no puede ser, pero si es…**

-¡CUIDADO BETTY!**-me grita Shindou desde el umbral del salón, pero ya es tarde: un cubo vacío que estaba unido con el hilo de la puerta se me cae encima, dejándome a oscuras. ¡No veo nada, y no hago más que chocarme con todo! ¡Menudo estruendo que estoy haciendo! Oigo la voz que se acerca a la cocina diciendo: **"¿Qué es lo que…?" **Pero nunca terminara su frase, puesto que tropiezo y me caigo encima de esa persona. **

-¡Lo siento mucho!**-me disculpo, mientras me quito el cubo de la cabeza. Mala opción. Porque descubro unos ojos azules-grisáceos, una mata enorme de cabello liso azul, y un rostro que nunca pude olvidar… Lo único que puedo decir es su nombre**:-Edgar…

-¿Betty?**-pregunta sorprendido. Me mira con esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene, con una mirada sorprendida, pero creo que con un toque de… ¿cariño? -**¿Qué…?

-Veo que ya os conocéis.-**dice Dollmeyer detrás nuestra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-**Betty, te presento a mi hijo, Edgar, y a mis nietos adoptivos, Shindou e Ibuki. Chicos, ella es Betty, la nueva niñera. Va a estar viviendo con nosotros una larga temporada.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**- gritamos Edgar y yo a la vez. Dios Santo, ¿Por qué a mí?**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! Lo siento por tardar tanto en escribir una nueva historia, pero ya hemos empezado de nuevo las clases, y no he tenido tiempo. ¿Qué tal os ha parecido? El próximo episodio va a estar más centrado en los primeros días de Betty con esta familia. Si tenéis sugerencias, si os gusta o no, o si queréis preguntar algo por favor, dejad vuestras reviews. ¡Espero que pueda seguir la serie! Nos vemos la próxima. <strong>_**¡Au**__**Revoir! **_


	2. Capitulo 2: empiezan los problemas!

-¡Mira si tendrás mala suerte! Siempre has sido muy patosa… ¡pero esta vez te has superado!

**¡Pero quien me mando a llamar a Akio! ¡Desde hace dos horas que no para de burlarse de mí! Debería de buscarme otro confidente…**

-Bueno, mira el lado positivo. Vas a poder vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu príncipe azul…

-¡AKIO! ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO DE QUE NO LE LLAMES ASI**!- le chillo por el teléfono. ¡Sera mi hermano, pero a veces, me desespera!**

-Vamos… ¿No me digas que no estas contenta de poder estar a su lado?-** pregunta en un tono burlón y travieso. **

-¡Pe-pero estas mal del coco o que!-**maldita sea, ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando?- **¿Seguro de que sales con Haruna ¡No entiendo cómo te puede soportar!

-¡No metas a Haru-chan en esto!**-se queja mi hermanito- **Bueno, ya tengo que colgar, he quedado con Kido dentro de una hora. No puedo dejar a mi cuñado esperando **–dice, riéndose. Pero su tono cambia a uno más serio:**- Y Betty…yo que tú me mantendría alejada de el…ya sabes porque.

-¿Desde cuándo me dictas lo que tengo que hacer?-**pregunto molesta. Desde el teléfono, me parece oír como suspira.**

-Solamente te estoy dando un consejo, nada más. Tampoco quiero volverte a ver en un mar de lágrimas…-**. Parecía que me iba a decir algo más sobre eso, pero solamente se despidió:**-Voy a colgar. ¡Cuídate mucho, patosa!

-¡Hasta pronto, calvito!

**Sentada en la cama de mi nuevo cuarto, me quedo pensando en esta loca situación. Y llego a una conclusión: tengo ganas de tirarme por el balcón. Bueno, en realidad tengo dos: la otra, es que tengo muy mala suerte. **

**¡Cómo es que después de cinco años de no ver a Edgar, de haber intentado sacármelo de la cabeza, después de haber pensado por un momento que lo había olvidado, va y no solo me lo encuentro, si no que ahora tengo que trabajar para él y vivir con él! De solo recordar lo que paso después de ese "accidente"…**

_**(Flashback)**_

_-¡QUEEEEEEEE!_

_-¿Pero cómo….cuando….por qué…?-__**balbuceaba Edgar.**__- ¡Debes estar bromeando!_

_-No querido, no estoy bromeando para nada.-__**contesto Dollmeyer**__-Betty va a ser a partir de ahora la nueva niñera, y también la nueva ama de casa. _

_-¡Pero si apenas sabe cuidarse ella misma!-__**se quejó el.**_

_-¿¡Como que no se me cuidar de mi misma!?-__**le grite, con mi orgullo dañado.-**__ ¡Para que lo sepas, tengo 20 años, ya soy una adulta!_

_-Sí, claro…una adulta que se anda paseando con un cubo en la cabeza._

_-¡YO NO ANDABA PASEANDO ME CON UN CUBO EN LA CABEZA! ¡EL CUBO SE CALLO ENCIMA DE MI CABEZA, QUE ES DISTINTO!-__**le chille, enrabiada.**_

_-Esto…Edgar, Betty… ¿No podrías dejaros de pelear?-__**intento calmarnos Shindou.**_

_-¡Si, que aquí los niños somos nosotros, no ustedes!-__**se reía Ibuki.**_

_**Mi ex amigo y yo cruzamos las miradas un momento. Lo que leí en sus ojos era claro: no me quería en su casa…porque me detestaba.**_

_**(Fin del flashback)**_

**El me detesta. Lo supe cuando cruzamos las miradas. Lo supe por la forma en que le respondía a su madre que me iba a aceptar que yo trabajase para ellos. Lo supe cuando me estrecho la mano. Lo supe desde aquel día, hace cinco años. Pero hoy me duele mucho más la herida. Esa herida, que se abrió hace tiempo, y que se vuelve a abrir de nuevo, dejándome destrozado el corazón… Las lágrimas empiezan a caer silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Pareciese que voy a llorar durante toda la noche.**

**Pero, como siempre, el sueño vence a mi tristeza. **

**En cuanto abro los ojos, a la mañana siguiente, me topo con la mirada curiosa de Shindou (que está sentado justo al lado mío, en mi cama), asustándome un poco. No mucho. Lo suficiente como para pegar un chillido y caerme de la cama.**

-¡Betty! ¿Estás bien?-**pregunta preocupado el castaño.**

-No te preocupes, no es nada…-**le respondo, levantándome del suelo, sacudiéndome un poco el pijama.- **¿Qué es lo que quieres, Takuto-kun?

-Por favor, llámame Shindou.-**me pide, galantemente (galantería que la debe de haber sacado de su padre)**- Venia solamente para despertarte. Y para decirte que hoy ni Edgar ni Dollmeyer estarán en casa.

-¿Por qué?** –pregunto curiosa, y a la vez aliviada (no me hubiese agradado tener que trabajar con EL delante mío).**

-Edgar tiene una reunión en la empresa donde él trabaja; y Dollmeyer va a ir a la casa de una anciana amiga suya. Yo también no voy a estar aquí, voy a ir a jugar a futbol con mis amigos. **–Me informa el chaval.- **Pero tranquila, Ibuki se va a quedar en casa contigo.

- ¡Wow! ¡Súper! ¡Me quedo con el que tira cubos en la cabeza de la gente!- **aplaudo sarcásticamente.**

-Tranquila, Betty. Ibuki no es mala persona, ya verás. Aunque puede llegar a ser muy molesto…-**me comenta, haciendo una mueca que me hace reír. El también empieza a reírse conmigo. Bueno, por lo menos creo haberme hecho un buen amigo en esta familia -sin contar a la anciana, claro.**

**¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Después de pasar horas limpiando la casa, cortando el césped, en fin, trabajando, ahora que quería ponerme a comer, va y no encuentro el chocolate! ¿Dónde lo habrán escondido? **

- Si te preguntas donde está el chocolate, está adentro del cajón, a la izquierda de la encimera blanca**- me señala el chico de pelo despeinado. **

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba buscando el chocolate?-**le pregunto extrañada, mientras empiezo a tomar un poco de ese manjar de los dioses.**

-Se muchas cosas sobre ti. Más de las que te imaginas.-**me responde, en un tono enigmático.- **¿Te muestro algunos ejemplos? Pues escucha: sé que eres una fanática, no solo del chocolate, sino que también del helado de chocolate y del futbol; sé que te gustaría ser diseñadora de moda para jóvenes; sé que una vez trajiste zapatillas de casa al colegio; sé que una vez te castigaron por decirle al profesor hijo de…

-¡Ya, Ok, ya entendí!-**le pido, casi suplicando (no es mi culpa, él estaba empezando a hablar demasiado rápido para mí).- **¿De dónde sacaste toda esa información?

**El chico no me responde, solamente me sonríe pícaramente. Me recuerda mucho a mi hermano…ahora entiendo porque no lo soporto. Pareciera que me iba a contestar algo, pero entonces escuchamos a alguien llamando a la puerta.**

-¡Ya voy!-**grito desde la cocina. **

**Decido de dejar el chocolate en la encimera, y me voy rápidamente hacia la entrada. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con una mujer: es muy joven, más o menos de mi edad, con el cabello largo de color violeta, con unos bonitos ojos azules, y una carita de ángel caído del cielo. Bueno, un ángel caído del cielo, pero enfadado.**

-¿Esta Edgar aquí?-**pregunta enfadado el ángel.**

-Emm…pues no**.-respondo.**

-¡Como que no está aquí!-**se enfada aún mucho más el "ángel".- **¡Y quién es usted! ¡No me diga que es su nueva mujer!

-¡Pu-pu-pues claro que no! Yo soy la nueva niñera. Y usted es…

-Kudo Fuyuka, su ex mujer.

**Esa palabra me llega como un puñetazo al estómago: ex mujer. Su ex mujer. Bueno, ¿pero que me esperaba? Edgar siempre tuvo mucho éxito con las mujeres… Y no es que siga enamorada de él, ¿no? Entonces, ¿Cómo es que me duele tanto el corazón?**

**Menos mal, que Ibuki llega, porque si no, creo que me pondría a llorar como una becerra. **

-¡Hola, angelito de hielo!-**la saluda sarcásticamente.- **Si viniste para envenenar a "papa" de nuevo, sería mejor que dieses la media vuelta, y te fueses por donde viniste. Si es que se puede volver al infierno, claro.

**¿Soy yo, o hay una ventisca de fuego entre esos dos?**

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!** –le reprocha secamente.- **Ya veo que sigues igual de maleducado que siempre…

-¡Si señora! ¡Y pienso seguir así! ¡Sobre todo que tengo ahora a BETTY a mi lado!**- dice esto último, pasando un brazo por mi cintura.**

-Espera un momento… ¿Tu eres Betty?-**pregunta Fuyuka.**

-Emm…si, esa soy yo.-**respondo perdida. Parece que mi respuesta le molesta muchísimo, porque su cara angelical pasa a una diabólica.**

-Bueno, tampoco es que el fuera a interesarse en tan poca cosa**.-comenta, encogiendo los hombros.**

-Un momento**.-empiezo (por fin) a hablar claramente.- **Déjeme ver si he entendido bien: usted, una mujer cualquiera, ex mujer de Edgar, pero solamente su ex mujer, viene aquí como si nada, se enfada porque él no está, cuando usted no había dicho nada de que venía hacia aquí, empieza a insultar a este chaval, que no será muy educado, pero que no es mala persona, se vuelve a enfadar esta vez con migo, ¿y me empieza a llamar poca cosa? ¡PERO QUIEN SE CREE USTED QUE ES! No más bien: ¡QUIEN SE CREE QUE SOY YO! ¡NO SE LE OCURRA VOLVERME A LLAMAR POCA COSA NUNCA MAS DELANTE DE MIS NARICES! ¡ME HA OIDO BIEN! ¡NUNCA MAS!

**Respiro. Cuando ya he cogido aire, me pongo a mirar a Ibuki, que está aguantándose la risa, y a Fuyuka, que está más roja que un tomate. Me parece que me he pasado un poco…Pero, sorprendentemente, su rostro pierde su color tomate, y empieza a sonreír maliciosamente. Entonces, empieza a hablar dulcemente:**

-Realmente, no sé quién es usted, pero sé que no debes de ser muy buena cocinera. Me parece que algo se está quemando…

**El moreno y yo miramos adentro de la casa: ¡Oh Dios mío, sale humo de la cocina! Ibuki va rápidamente hacia la cocina. Yo intento seguirle, pero la mujer-demonio me agarra de la muñeca, pone su boca al lado de mi oído derecho y me susurra:** "Ten cuidado con migo, Betty. No vuelvas a enfadarme, y no te entrometas en mi camino, o si no…" **No terminara nunca su frase, puesto que me suelta de la muñeca y me empuja adentro de la casa.**

**No miro hacia afuera para ver si sigue allí: tengo otro asunto más importante que ella.**

-¡Betty!-**me grita Ibuki.**- ¡No veo nada, el humo no para de salir! ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Dónde está el extintor?-** le pregunto.**

-¿Por qué buscas un extintor?-**me pregunta una voz masculina.**

**Oh no... Creo que mejor me voy a adentrar a la cocina…**

**Pero es demasiado tarde. Edgar acaba de entrar. Y no está para nada contento.**

**Bueno, miremos el punto positivo de esto: ni Dollmeyer, ni Shindou, ni ninguna otra persona supo lo que había pasado. Un punto bueno, ¿no?**

**Pero hay un gran lado malo en esto: Edgar estaba ahí, y descubrió que la cosa causante de todo eso era… el plato de arroz que estaba preparando para la cena. Wow. Fuyuka tenía razón: ¡soy una pésima cocinera! ¡Y da igual que Ibuki me quiera convencer de lo contrario, sé que Edgar me va a despedir! **

**Cojo la almohada y hundo la cara sobre ella. Entonces, el entra en mi cuarto.**

-¿Qué quieres Edgar?**-le pregunto.- **Si has venido para decirme que estoy despedida, no te preocupes: eso ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué piensas que te voy a despedir?

-¡Pues porque casi quemo tu casa por culpa mía y de mi estúpido plato de arroz!**- le respondo.**

-¡Betty, no te voy a despedir solamente por eso!-**me aclara, mientras se ríe.**

-Bueno, pero como pensaba que me detestabas…-**ahí el deja de reírse. Me mira tristemente y se sienta en mi cama, justo al lado mío.**

-Betty…te equivocas…no te detesto para nada. Es solamente que…bueno…hacia mucho que no te había visto y…no sabía cómo reaccionar**.-me explica dulcemente, con esa voz tan suave que a mí me gusta.- **¿Tú me odias?

-¿Habría aceptado el trabajo si hubiese sido así?

**No me responde nada. Solamente sonríe. ¡Por Dios, creo que mi corazón va a estallar! Sin quererlo, le miro a los ojos, y el sostiene la mirada. Sin darnos cuenta, empezamos a acercarnos el uno al otro, despacito…Nuestras manos se entrelazan y…nuestros labios se unen durante un largo y hermoso momento. Cuando nos separamos, Edgar empieza a balbucear unas disculpas y se va. Intuitivamente, toco con la punta de mis dedos mis labios.**

**¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Acabamos de besarnos! **

**¡Hola de nuevo! He decidido hacer ahora las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo, para no enrollarme hablando. ¿Qué tal os aparecido este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado el beso? ¿Pensáis que he puesto a Fuyuka demasiado maligna? Creo que, el próximo capítulo, estará centrado sobre la familia de Edgar. ¡Dejad vuestras reviews, buenas, malas, con comentarios, con quejas…! Me despido ahora, y nos vemos la próxima vez. Chao chao! **


	3. Capitulo 3: La familia de Edgar

_**Me encuentro en un laberinto. Estoy perdida, no sé por dónde ir. De repente, veo una luz. Decido acercarme. Pero en cuanto me acerco, más lejos se encuentra. Por más que lo intento, no logro alcanzarlo. Justo cuando casi estoy al lado suyo, una mano desconocida agarra mi muñeca, y me tira a un vacío inmenso. Mientras caigo, escucho una risa diabólica y demente…**_

…**Y me despierto en sobresalto, pegando un grito. Juraría que he gritado muy fuerte porque, dos segundos más tarde, Miss Dollmeyer y su hijo (mi jefe, "amigo" y ex amor platónico) vienen corriendo y abren la puerta de mi habitación. **

-Betty, ¿estás bien?-** pregunta Edgar, preocupado. **

-Si…solamente fue una pesadilla…-**le tranquilizo. **

**Nos miramos a los ojos un momento. Hace mucho tiempo (2 o 3 días) que no hablaba con el después de…el beso. Me sonrojo al recordar lo que paso hace 3 noches. Parece que él también se acuerda, porque desvía su mirada, murmura algunas palabras, y se va, dejándome sola con su madre. La anciana parece no creerse lo que le he dicho (ayer también me desperté sobresaltada). Enseguida se sienta al lado mío y me toca tiernamente la frente con su arrugada mano. La mujer hace una mueca de descontento, y me dice:**

-¡Betty, estas ardiendo! ¡Normal que tengas pesadillas! Debes de tener fiebre. No te muevas, voy a buscar el termómetro.

-Dollmeyer, no hace falta que haga eso. Me encuentro perfectamen…

-Betty…Ni se te ocurra moverte.-**me ordena en con el tono de un sargento enfadado, mientras cruza el umbral.-** Como te levantes de esa cama, estas despedida.

**Mm…creo que será mejor no moverme de aquí…**

**Para los que no os acordéis de mí, mi nombre es Betty Fudou, hermana de Akio Fudou, estudiante de moda juvenil, y niñera de dos adolescentes llamados Ibuki y Shindou. Mis jefes son Miss Dollmeyer y su hijo Edgar Valtinas. Edgar, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor, el que me…**

**Creo que me he vuelto a ponerme roja. Aun no me lo puedo creer: ¡Edgar y yo no besamos! Sigo sin entender como paso eso. ¿Por qué me habrá besado? Y lo que menos comprendo, es que estoy feliz por ello. ¡Se supone que ya no estoy enamorada de el! Me dan ganas de tener una conversación conmigo misma tipo: ¡Hola, Betty! ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡Edgar no está interesado en ti! ¡Y tu deberías de dejar de pensar en el! ¡Hace solamente 5 días que dejaste a tu novio, y al día siguiente de eso ya te estas besando con otro! ¡¿PERO QUE PASA CONTIGO!?**

**¡AHHHHHH! ¡YA NO SE LO QUE PENSAR! ¿Sera que me estoy volviendo loca?**

**Pero no me da tiempo a seguir quejándome: Dollmeyer viene con un palo gigantesco que se parece a un termómetro y me lo mete en la boca. Después de unos segundos, me lo saca del hocico y lo mira. No debe de gustarle lo que ve, por que empieza a menear la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, mientras agita el enorme palo. ¡Bueno, pero tampoco es que me vaya a pedir de ir al hospital!**

-Betty, voy a tener que pedirte que vayas al hospital.

**¡Maldita sea!**

-Dollmeyer, no hace falta que vaya. Me encuentro perfectamente.-**le digo.**

-Querida, tienes entre 39.5 y 40 grados.**-me informa. -**No puedo hacerte trabajar en estas condiciones**.**-** y dicho eso se levanta y me trae mi abrigo.- **¡Ten! Vístete, mientras pido a mi hijo que te deje en la clínica con su coche.

-¡QUE! ¡No quiero ir con…! Quiero decir: no necesito ir allí. Me encuentro perfectamente.

**La jefa me mira con una cara que deja claro que iré si o si al hospital. Con Edgar. Solos los dos. **

**¡Ay mi madre!**

-¡Maldita sea**!-se queja el conductor del coche en el que estoy ahora mismo. Mi jefe parece no tener mucha paciencia en este momento, porque empieza a tocar la bocina del coche como un loco desquiciado. Parece salido de un manicomio.**

**Aunque en parte, comprendo cómo se siente. Llevamos desde hace más de una hora en este atasco automovilístico. Durante todo ese tiempo el ambiente ha estado tenso adentro del coche. Desde que salimos de la casa que estamos en silencio. ¡Si yo fuese el, intentaría pasar por encima de los otros autos!**

**Edgar apoya su frente contra el volante, resignado. Verlo así me hace sonreír por dentro. A pesar de no estar acostumbrada a verlo de esta manera (no todos los días se le ver pegarse la cabeza contra el volante), tengo que reconocer que no me molesta para nada eso. Al contrario: me parece que le da un toque un poquito más…macho, pero a la vez lindo. ¡Me gusta mucho como caen sus cabellos delante de su cara! ¡Y la forma en la que refunfuñe me parece adorable! Podría quedarme viéndolo así toda mi vida… **

…**Pero no creo que pueda ser. Enseguida, el "gentelman" gira su cabeza y se queda mirándome con sus ojos turquesas-azules oscuros, y me propone algo:**

-Bueno, como parece qué vamos a pasar un buen rato aquí, podríamos conversar para distraernos mientras tanto.

-Ok**-le respondo.-**Háblame de tu familia. ¿Por qué no llevas el mismo apellido que tu madre? ¿Cómo es que nunca me hablaste de ella? ¿Y tu padre? ¿Cuándo es que adoptaste a esos dos chicos? ¿Por qué…?

-¡Un momento por favor!**-dice riendo.- **¡Las preguntas de una en una!

-Lo siento.-**me disculpo. **

-No pasa nada.-**me contesta, sonriéndome. (¡Wow! ¡Realmente tiene una bonita sonrisa!)- **Entonces empecemos: Para la primera pregunta, cuando mis padres se casaron, mi madre trabajaba como escritora bajo el nombre de Sussan Dollmeyer. Como ni le gustaba el apellido de mi padre, y nadie se acordaba de su verdadero apellido, todo el mundo empezó a llamarla con su sobrenombre de escritora. Para la segunda, nunca estuve obligado a hablarte sobre mi madre, ¿no?-**me pregunta mi jefe, en tono burlón. Encojo los hombros mientras sonrió pícaramente. El me devuelve la sonrisa, y continúa con sus respuestas:**

-Si quieres saber sobre mi padre, el murió hace muchos años, cuando era pequeño.

-Edgar…-**le cojo la mano para reconfortarlo. Pero enseguida saca su mano y la pone en el volante.**

-No pasa nada Betty…-**me responde. Sin querer, se vuelve a instalar la tensión en el ambiente, pero Edgar la corta de nuevo:-**Bueno, creo que será mejor seguir con las preguntas. Cuál era la otra… ¡Ah sí! ¡Ibuki y Shindou! No los adopte a la vez: a Shindou lo adopte hace 2 años, y a Ibuki hace 1 año y medio.

-¿Entonces, no son hermanos?-**le pregunto.**

-¡Claro que no!-**me responde.- **Se comportan como hermanos, pero no tienen ningún lazo sanguíneo.

-¿Y cómo los conociste?

-A Shindou lo conocía desde que nació: él es el hijo de una amiga mía de infancia. Su madre murió dándolo a luz, y su padre –que era japonés- murió a causa de una enfermedad. Antes de morir, el me dio la custodia de su único hijo. Cuando ya falleció, Shindou se vino a vivir conmigo y lo adopte. En cuanto a Ibuki…a él lo conocí aquí, en Japón. Había venido a instalarme, a causa de mi trabajo, y me lo encontré…de golpe. Estaba con el coche, cuando casi lo atropello. Tuve que frenar rápidamente para no lastimarlo, y acto seguido, salí del auto para ver si se encontraba bien. ¡Ojala lo hubieses visto! Se habida tirado al suelo, creyendo que había chocado contra mi coche, y decía cosas como: Abuelita, ¿eres tú? ¡Llevarme contigo! ¡Era todo tan cómico, que me eche a reír! A Ibuki no le debió de dar gracia que se rieran de él, porque se levantó y empezó a regañarme por no estar atento cuando conduzco. Después de ese pequeño incidente, empecé a verlo más a menudo por aquel barrio en el que nos conocimos. Y nos encariñamos el uno con el otro. Un día, el me conto que había una familia que querían apadrinarlo. Pero a Ibuki no le gustaba esa familia. Así, que me tome la libertad de adoptarlo. Y siempre he creído que tome una buena decisión en cuanto a eso.

-¿Y a tu madre le gusto eso?

-¡Estaba encantada con la idea! ¡Deseaba tanto tener nietos…! Enseguida les cogió cariño a los dos, sobre todo a Shindou y a las niñas. Yo por mi parte, le tengo más afecto a Ibuki.-**me confesa.**

-Ya veo… Espera… ¿Has dicho algo de unas niñas?

- ¿No lo sabias?-**me pregunta, sorprendido.- **No solo debes de cuidar a Shindou e Ibuki. Tienes también que cuidar a mis dos protegidas. Llegarán el próximo martes, de Londres. No te preocupes, ¡son unas niñas encantadoras!** -¡Pero cuantos hijos tiene este! No sabía que le gustasen tanto los críos... Parece que no terminó aun de hablar, porque enseguida me pregunta:**

-¿Ya estas contenta, o tienes alguna pregunta más?

-No, aun me queda una.-**le respondo.- **¿Por qué le tienes tanto cariño a Ibuki?-**le pregunto. No me responde al instante, ni si quiera se digna a mirarme. Sus cabellos ocultan su cara. Después de haber pasado unos minutos, murmura:**

-Porque él… me recuerda a…

**Nunca sabré la respuesta. Justo cuando iba a decirme a quien se le parecía el chico, la fila de coches empieza a avanzar rápidamente, haciendo que Edgar tenga que seguir conduciendo. Un silencio pesado se instala de nuevo en el coche.**

**¿Pero a quien se parece Ibuki?**

-¡MMMMMM! ¡Ahora sí que me encuentro mucho mejor!-**me comento a mí misma, mientras estiro los brazos. **

**Acabo de salir del hospital. Después de que mi jefe me dejase allí, los de la clínica me acogieron y me hicieron esperar como unas…tres horas. Solamente para que me acabasen dado unas pastillas, que me han borrado la fiebre que tenía por completo. Pastillas que siempre llevo conmigo. **

**Sin comentarios.**

**Son las 2 de la tarde. Aún falta mucho para que Edgar me venga a buscar, así que me decido a dar una vuelta por el parque que está al lado del centro médico. **

**El parquecito es realmente bonito. Me gusta observar lo que hay en el: por mi izquierda, veo un rosal de rosas rojas precioso; a mi derecha, hay un estanque con patos y un espacio verde; adelante mío, hay un parquecito, una manifa, una tienda de dulces, otra de helados, un sendero… Espera un momento. ¿Una manifa? ¿Cómo es que hay una aquí? Me intento acercar para saber de qué trata. A ver, me parece que está escrito en sus pancartas sal…salva...salve, no…salvad…a…a... ¡Ah, ahora veo mucho mejor! ¡Salvad al oso! ¿Pero, desde cuándo estoy tan cerca de la manifa? Pero si antes estaba en…**

**Me doy la vuelta, para encontrarme que he sido engullida por un mar de gente con pancartas gritando como locos. ¡Y no puedo salir de aquí! ¡No me dejan pasar! Intento empujar a la gente para poder escapar, pero me acaban empujando. Justo cuando pensaba que iba a caer y que terminaría siendo pisoteada por tanta gente, un par de brazos evitan mi caída. Miro a mi salvador: es un chico con los ojos grises y los cabellos plateados. Entonces, le oigo decir:**

-¿Te encuentras bien?-**asiento como una tonta (¡Es muy guapo el chico!). Él me sonríe y continua hablando:**-Quieres salir de aquí, ¿verdad? Pues bueno, estas de suerte. Acompáñame.

**¿Pero qué está haciendo? Sin ni siquiera dejarme protestar, me transporta en sus brazos hacia afuera de la multitud. Pero en vez de irse de allí, se planta encima de una roca (¿desde cuándo hay rocas en este parque?) y me sigue sosteniendo en sus brazos. Miro hacia arriba. ¡La misma pancarta está colgada encima de nosotros! ¿Pero quién es este chico? ¿Por qué no me suelta? ¿Dónde está Edgar? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo 3? ¿Habéis adivinado quien es el "salvador" de Betty? Aun no sé cómo va a ser el siguiente capítulo…pero quizás aparezca Melody. Porplis, dejad vuestros comentarios (buenos, malos, regulares, irregulares, etc.) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un abrazo, y hasta pronto!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Mi salvador y la cita!

**Bueno, repasemos la situación. Estoy en los brazos de un extraño, en mitad de una manifa. Estamos montados en una roca gigantesca, y encima de nosotros hay una pancarta (lástima que no llegue a leerla). No veo ni a Edgar, ni a ninguna otra persona que me sea conocida. No tengo ni idea de cómo salir de aquí. Solamente tengo un comentario de esta situación: ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUIIIIIII!**

-¡Hey, Atsuya!-**llama mi secuestrador. Enseguida aparece un chico pelirrojo, con los cabellos en punta, y cara de niño travieso.**

-¡Que!-**le responde el nombrado.**

-¡Te dejo a ti al mando de la protesta! Yo tengo que salvar a una princesa en apuros…-**dice esto último haciéndome un guiño. El tal Atsuya, dándose por fin cuenta de mi presencia, le intenta contestar algo, pero mi raptor le tapa la boca y me ordena:**- Agárrate fuertemente a mí. Voy a tener que saltar para pasar por encima de la marcha. ¿Lista?

-Si…-**le respondo. Espera un momento… ****¿Ha dicho saltar?- **¡NI SE TE OCURRA…!

**Tarde. El chico ya está cogiendo carrerilla y…pega un bote por los aires. Yo lo único que hago es agarrarme fuertemente a él y gritar:**

-¡AH! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

-Princesa…-**me llama el.**

-¡AH!

-Princesa…

-¡QUE! ¡PERO NO VES QUE ESTAMOS APUNTO DE MORIR!

-Ya estamos en el suelo.

**Al oír esas palabras, miro hacia el suelo. Tiene razón, estamos tocando la tierra, y estamos vivos. **

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?-**le pregunto avergonzada.**

-Más o menos, hace unos segundos.** –me responde sonriendo. Sin decirme nada, me lleva hasta un banco y me deposita en él, sentándose a mi lado. Entonces, mi salvador se presenta: **-Me llamo Fubuki Shirou. Lamento el haberte dado semejante susto, pero era la única manera que había para salir de allí. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, princesa?

-Me llamo Fudou Betty, y no te preocupes por eso: ya estoy acostumbrada a que me ocurran ese tipo de cosas (¡Ja! ¡Si claro!).

-¿Tu eres la hermana pequeña de Fudou? ¡Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo! Él y yo estuvimos jugando en el Inazuma Japón hace años.** –me comenta Fubuki. El me mira y vuelve a sonreír diciendo: **-Betty…bonito nombre. Pero me gusta más llamarte Princesa. ¿Te molesta si te apodo así?

-N-no…claro que no…Fubuki-kun.-**le respondo. No sé porque, siento que esa sonrisa me derrite…**

-Por favor, llámame Shirou.-**me pide.**

-Está bien Fu…digo Shirou.

**Shirou me vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez se queda mirándome fijamente, como si quisiera pedirme algo. Al parecer, debo de ser adivina, porque me coge las manos y pregunta:**

-Princesa… ¿Sabes cómo podría hacerme perdonar por haberte asustado tanto?

-Shirou… Ya te he dicho que no necesitas pedirme perdón por eso. ¡Después de todo me has salvado la vida!

-Pues entonces…como agradecimiento… ¿Podríamos quedar este sábado? Así, podrías darme noticias sobre tu hermano y Haruna, y…

**Me parece que Fubuki sigue hablando, pero ya no le escucho. Rectifíquenme si me equivoco: ¿Me está pidiendo una cita? Sí, creo que lo está haciendo. ¿Qué debería responderle? Por una parte, no le conozco casi, no sé realmente quien es. Pero para eso está las citas, para conocerse mejor. Además Edgar… ¿Edgar qué? **

-Princesa… ¿Te parece?-**me pregunta el de cabellos plateados.**

**Lo miro un rato. Es realmente hermoso. Y no parece mala persona. Además, ya he entendido a Haruna hablar sobre el…**

-De…de acuerdo.-**le respondo.**

-¡Fantástico! -**me responde.- **¡Intercambiemos nuestros teléfonos, y te llamo para quedar. ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar a tu casa…?

-¡NO! Quiero decir…prefiero que nos encontremos aquí, en el parque.

-Ok.-**me responde.**-Bueno, lo siento princesa, pero me tengo que ir. No puedo dejar a Atsuya solo, a cargo de la marcha: ¡si no acabara peleándose con alguien! Te llamo más tarde. ¡Adiós!-**se despide, dándome un beso en la mejilla. **

**Me toco el lugar de la cara donde el chico me acaba de besar. Juraría que me he puesto roja, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo que ir al encuentro con Edgar. Para mi mala suerte, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo: estaba estacionado en el parque, unos metros detrás de mí banco… ¡Maldita sea!**

**Voy hacia el coche, haciendo como si no notase esa expresión agria en su rostro. Me meto en el asiento del copiloto. Un segundo después, mi jefe se sienta. Pero en vez de poner en marcha el coche, me pregunta:**

-Betty, ¿Quién era ese chico y porque te dio un beso en la mejilla?

-No estoy obligada a hablarte sobre mi vida privada, ¿no?-**le respondo de mala gana.**

**Se sorprende por mi contestación, pero no me responde nada. Solamente enciende el auto y se pone a conducir hacia la casa. La tensión vuelve al ambiente.**

-¡QUE! ¡TIENES UNA CITA!-**grita mi mejor amiga, Melody, provocando que todas las cabezas de la cafetería se vuelvan hacia nosotros.:**- ¿Qué? ¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?-**le pregunta a los mirones. Enseguida, la gente vuelve a sus posiciones iniciales.**

**Ahora mismo me encuentro en la cafetería de la escuela de moda en donde estudio. Estoy con mis mejores amigos, Melody Song y Jake Dragon. Ellos no estudian conmigo: Melody estudia música, y Jake pintura. Somos amigos desde que estábamos en bachiller**

**Es por eso que les acabo de contar lo de mi cita con Fubuki. **

-Melody, por el amor de Dios, ¿podrías no gritar como una loca desquiciada?-**le pregunta molesto el pelirrojo.**

-¡Yo no grito como una loca!-**le responde mi amiga.-**Lo que pasa es que la noticia me ha sorprendido mucho. ¡No todos los días un chico le pide salir a nuestra queridísima amiga!

-En eso tienes razón.-**asiente Jake.- **Normalmente es al revés: los chicos te huyen porque les das miedo.-**dice burlándose de mí.**

-Jake, si quieres poder tener hijos más adelante…cierra el pico.-**le amenazo.**

-¿Y sabe algo tu… jefe sobre…eso?-**me pregunta la rubia, ignorando al ceporro de nuestro amigo.**

-¿P-por qué tendría que decirle algo?-**les pregunto, haciéndome la tonta.**

-Exacto, ¿Por qué le tendría que hablarle sobre eso?-**pregunta Jake.**

-Bueno, no se…como Betty estuvo enamorada de el… pues…si él se enfada…

-¡Hay, las chicas os hacéis problemas por nada!-**se queja nuestro amigo.- **¡Es solamente una cita! ¡Tampoco le está pidiendo matrimonio! Además, ni siquiera Edgar está interesado en ella…

**Lo que acaba de decir Jake me viene como un puñal al corazón. Tiene razón: Edgar nunca estuvo interesado en mí… Nunca me amo… Nunca… Las lágrimas caen sin que yo las pueda parar. Viendo que voy a comenzar a llorar, Melody regaña a nuestro amigo:**

-¡Pedazo de cenutrio, como se te ocurre decirle eso!**-después, me abraza y me intenta tranquilizar.**-No llores Betty. No pienses en ello. Piensa mejor en lo bien que vas a estar con Fubuki.

-Melody tiene razón.-** le apoya Jake.- **Además, nunca se sabe…quizás viéndote con otro chico…

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas, Jake?-**le pregunto, curiosa. **

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo Betty.-**me responde el chico.- **¿Sabes de lo que hablo no?-**niego eso con la cabeza (¿pero de que me estará hablando?). Entonces, resignado, me dice:-**¡Vamos Betty, no me digas que no se te ha ocurrido de darle celos a Edgar!**  
><strong>-¿Celos? ¿Pero con quién?-**le pregunto, confusa. Jake se pega con un libro en la cabeza, mientras Melody sonríe divertida. **

-¡Con un panda, no te fastidia!-**me responde Jake, enfadado.-** ¡Pero Betty, con quien si no va a ser! ¡Con Fubuki!

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué le tendría que dar celos a Edgar con Fubuki?-**pregunto, aún más confusa. No sé porque, mi amigo se cae de la silla al estilo anime, mientras Melody se ríe…de mí.**

-¡Hay mi Betty**!-se ríe mi amiga, mientras me abrazada con cariño.- **¡Decididamente, eres una chica muy ingenua!

-O muy estúpida**.-dice Jake mientras se levanta del suelo. Aprovecho que esta sentado en la silla para empujarlo, haciéndolo caer al suelo de nuevo, lo que provoca que Melody y yo nos pongamos a reír como unas locas.**

_**(Lamentablemente, Betty no se da cuenta que, detrás de su mesa, había una mujer joven que había escuchado toda la conversación. Pero nadie se da cuenta de esto.)**_

**¡Y ya llegamos al día D! Hoy es sábado, es de noche y estoy esperando en el parque a mi cita. Habíamos quedado a las 7, pero yo he llegado antes, hace más o menos…una hora. ¡Que, estoy realmente nerviosa! ¡Hace tiempo que no tengo una cita! Además, he tenido que mentir a Edgar para poder tener libre esta noche. ¡Pero era una mentirijilla de nada! Solamente le dije que iba a estudiar con una amiga mía que se había roto la pierna y que se encontraba ahora mismo en una cama de un hospital…**

**Vale, no estoy muy orgullosa de eso. Después de todo, él no está interesado en mí, y tampoco se puede meter en mi vida personal. Pero sentí, que si se lo decía…no sé. Ya no se realmente lo que siento. **

**Pero una voz me saca de mis pensamientos:**

-¡Wow! ¡Esta preciosa, princesa!-**me cumplimenta un Fubuki vestido elegante, pero no para tanto.:- **Te queda muy bien ese vestido negro.

**-Gracias.**

-Bueno, ¿preparada para ir al restaurante?-**me pregunta mi acompañante.**

-¡Sí!-**le respondo.**

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?-**me pregunta galantemente.**

-Preferiría ir al _Casa di Mamma_, al restaurante ese italiano que acaban de abrir hace no mucho.

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

-Si…pero es sobre todo porque allá no te piden ir de etiqueta.- **le respondo, sonriendo. El me devuelve la sonrisa.**

**Cuando llegamos allí, un camarero sacado de alguna película italiana nos atendió, y nos sentó en una mesa…para 8 personas.**

-_Scusi_, pero esta es la única mesa que nos queda.-**se disculpa el camarero bigotudo. **

**Shirou y yo aceptamos quedarnos en esa mesa. No me importa tener que compartir mesa con otras personas…**

…**O eso creía hasta que vi la pareja que se sentó con nosotros: ¡Mi hermano y Haruna!**

-¡Hola Betty, hola Fubuki!-**nos saluda Haruna.**

-¿Qué casualidad vernos aquí, no?-**pregunta irónicamente Akio. Pero yo no le contesto. Mis ojos están concentrados observando la otra pareja que acaba de llegar: ¡Jake y Melody!**

"¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? ¿Desde cuándo…?"** –le susurro a Melody, cuando se sienta al lado mío. Ella me responde: **"¡Desde nunca! Lo que paso es que…" **Pero Melody se calla. De repente, empieza a poner una cara de *Oh oh* y me dice: **"Betty…será mejor que no mires quien más se va a sentar con nosotros…"

**Sin embargo, como estoy curiosa por saber quiénes son los que la han puesto en ese estado, miro adelante mío. Oh oh… **

-¡Mira quienes están aquí! ¡Qué alegría de veros!-** se exclama Fuyuka, alegre. A su lado, está…Edgar. Y él sí que no está para nada contento...Los dos se sienta delante de Shirou y yo, con Jake al lado de Fuyuka y Haruna al lado de Edgar.**

**¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!**

**¡Y así termina el capítulo 4¡ Lo único que tengo que decir acerca del capítulo, es para aclarar sobre una de las escenas, en la cual están en la cafetería. Las frases finales están contadas por el narrador (por si no os habíais dado cuenta). También, a partir del próximo capítulo, la historia va a ser relatada por diferentes personajes a la vez, como Edgar, Melody, Ibuki, e incluso Fuyuka. O simplemente por el narrador. Bueno, entonces, nos vemos la próxima vez. Un abrazo psicológico del tamaño de un león, y nos vemos la próxima. ¡Adiós! **


	5. Capitulo 5: Una cita para 8! parte 1

**Bienvenidos al momento más extraño y vergonzoso de mi vida.**

-Yo voy a pedir la pizza primavera. ¿Y vosotros?-**pregunta Fuyuka.**

**Haber, ¿Cómo es posible que esta cita haya pasado de ser una cita de dos… a una de ocho? **

-Bueno, yo creo que voy a pedir lo mismo que Jake.-**dice Melody.**

**¡Pero como es que todo el mundo ha querido venir justo hoy aquí! **

-Creo que voy a pedir el plato n1. ¿Qué vas a pedir tú, Haruna?-**pregunta mi hermano a su novia.**

**¡Pero es que esto no tiene sentido! Haber, ¡había una posibilidad sobre un millón de encontrarme a todo el mundo justo la noche de mi cita! Entonces, ¿por qué me tiene que tocar justo a mí? **

-¡Betty!-**me grita Fubuki.**

-¡Que!-**le respondo instantáneamente.**

-¿Qué es lo que vas a comer?

-Mmm… Lo mismo que tu.**- me parece que acabo de decir algo que no debía. Si bien mi hermano y Fuyuka me miran divertidos, los de más (a excepción de Fubuki) me miran sorprendidos. Incluso juraría haber visto a Edgar enfadado…**

-Bueno**-empieza a decir Jake-, **ahora que todos ya sabemos lo que queremos, llamemos al camarero.

**Todos miran a Jake mientras habla, excepto Akio, que me sonríe burlonamente. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará pensando…**

**Akio:**

**Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que me estoy divirtiendo tanto a costa de mi hermanita. Esta situación debe de ser para ella muy…rara. Pero a mí me divierte. Lo que más me impresiona, es verla al lado de Fubuki. ¿Por qué estará con ella…?**

-He, Betty, Fubuki. ¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos aquí, solitos**?-les pregunto. Si bien Betty se sonroja (y me da una patada cerca de la espinilla), Fubuki me responde tranquilamente:**

-Ah, estamos en una cita.

**Betty:**

**Nota para mí: matar a mi hermano más tarde. ¡Como se le ocurre preguntar eso! ¡Ahora, todo el mundo nos mira sorprendidos, y Edgar parece que me va a echar una maldición con su mirada!**

-¡Cómo! ¡Pero si ni siquiera os conocíais!-**pregunta Haruna.**

-Pues veras…-**y mi cita empieza a explicarles cómo nos conocimos. Yo no le escucho: solamente miro mi plato, para no tener que cruzar las miradas divertidas de Akio y Fuyuka, o la no tan divertida de mi jefe…**

-…y así fue.-**termina de explicar Shirou.**

-¡Oh que romántico!-**se exclama Fuyuka.- **¡Parece sacado de una película! ¿A que si Edgar?

-Pensaba que tenías que ir a ver a una amiga al hospital.-**me dice Edgar sin contestar a la pregunta de su acompañante. ¡Maldita sea, ahora todos me miran extrañados! ¡Y cuánto tiempo va a estar Akio riéndose!**

-Emm…pues...-¡**Vamos Betty, tienes que encontrar una excusa! Haber… ¡si esta!- **Melody estaba en el hospital, pero al parecer no era tan grave como parecía ser.

**Todo el mundo (excepto los mismos de siempre), miran preocupados a mi amiga, que no sabe cómo reaccionar. **

**Melody:**

**Bueno, recapitulemos: estoy en una cita de ocho personas donde está mi mejor amiga con su cita y su jefe con su exmujer, además del hermano de mi amiga y su novia, con Jake (¡Beugh!) como mi cita, y ahora se supone que debía de estar en un hospital. ¡Genial! ¿Y ahora que se supone que tengo que decir?**

-¡Te encuentras bien!-**me pregunta Haruna preocupada.  
><strong>-¿Qué es lo que te paso?-**me pregunta Fubuki, más curioso que preocupado.**

-Pues…veréis…yo…yo…Estaba mal… ¡Pero no mucho! Lo que paso es que…Me hice daño en el brazo, y casi me lo enyesan.-**espero que con esto les valga.**

-A mí me dijo Betty que era la pierna.-**dice Edgar, sospechoso. ¡Jolín Betty, en menuda me has metido! Haber, que improvise algo:**

-Yo le dije el brazo. De seguro que no me debiste de escuchar atentamente, ¿eh?

-¡Sí!-**contesta rápidamente mi amiga.- **Quiero decir, lo que pasaba es que no entendía muy bien lo que decías a través del móvil, y pensé que te habías roto una pierna.-**Jake nos mira, sin entender lo que está pasando. Parece que va a decir algo, pero enseguida Akio pregunta:**

-¿Y cómo es que te hiciste "daño" en el brazo?

-Pues veras…fue una caída muy tonta…lo que paso fue que…fue que iba con Jake andando cuando…cuando me tropecé y… me choque contra un muro, y el brazo me crujió…y eso.-**le miento.**

**-¿Es cierto eso, Jake?-pregunta Haruna a mi amigo. **

-¡Pero si yo no me acuerdo de eso!

-¡Como no te acuerdas! ¡Tú llamaste a BETTY, para que VINIESE y que su JEFE no se enfadase! ¿No te recuerdas, Jake?**-le "recuerdo"mientras le piso el pie.**

-¡Ah, sí! Si es cierto.-**dice mi amigo, después de que se le haya refrescado la memoria. Y antes de que meta la pata otra vez, concluye:**-Pero lo más importante es que está bien, ¿no?

-Sí, tienes razón.-**le da la razón Haruna.**

-Pero, ¿Por qué has venido aquí con Jake, si estabas tan mal?-**pregunta "curiosa" Fuyuka.**

-Porque ya la había invitado antes para celebrar que me han comprado un cuadro, y como tampoco se encontraba tan mal…-**contesta Jake.**

-¿Solo eso? Yo pensé que… da igual. ¡Pero haríais muy buena pareja!-** nos cuenta ella.**

**Sí, claro. Segurititamente. Suspiro. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar Fudou aguantándose la risa?**

**Betty:**

**Uff, por los pelos. Esperemos solamente que Edgar no sospeche nada (aunque dudo que se lo haya creido).**

-¡Ya llegaron los platos!-**se exclama Fubuki.**

**Mientras nos sirven la comida, empiezo a conversar muy bajito con Melody:**

"¿Desde cuándo te vienes a un restaurante sola con Jake? Que yo sepa, hasta dentro de unas semanas el colegio no nos permite vender nuestras obras de arte."-**le pregunto irónicamente a Melody.**

"¿Y desde cuándo tengo la pierna rota?-**me pregunta, con la misma ironía. La miro de reojo, y suspira.**-Oye, Betty, es demasiado complicado para contártelo ahora. No es el mejor momento. Así, que ya te lo diré otro día. ¿Ok?"

**Miro hacia mi comida. Bueno, creo que mi tripa puede esperar un rato…pero no mi curiosidad.**

-Lo siento, pero Melody y yo tenemos que ir al baño. ¿No es así, Mell?-**pero no le doy tiempo a responder, porque la cojo de la mano y me la llevo a los baños de mujeres.**

* * *

><p>-Betty, ¿Por qué les has dicho que teníamos que ir al baño<strong>?-me pregunta mi amiga.- <strong>¡Yo solo quiero ir a comer!

-Pues no volveremos a la mesa, hasta que me digas la razón por la cual estáis los dos aquí, en algo que casi parece una cita.

-¡Pero Betty…!

-¡Ni peras ni manzanas! ¡Cuánto más rápido sea, antes iremos a comer!

**Resignada, Mell suspira y me pregunta:**

-¿Te recuerdas del nombre de mi ex?

-¡Claro, Kido Yuto! Es uno de los amigos de Akio.-**le respondo.**

-Ya se ha comprometido. Dentro de un año, más o menos, él y Touko se van a casar.-**me anuncia, tristemente.**

**Esperad un segundo. ¿Él y Touko? ¿Desde cuándo…? Ya sé que Melody y el rompieron hace unos meses, pero esto es… ¿Pero cómo…?**

-Mira, Betty-**me dice mi amiga- **ya sé que esto te parece raro, pero no pasa nada. Si él quiere estar con otra persona, bien, no le voy a retener.-**después suspira, y sigue hablando:**- Jake me invito como consolación…pero eso no significa que tenga ganas de hablar sobre esto. Por lo menos no ahora.

-¡Pero…!-**Melody me hace señal de cerrar el pico. Viendo que mi amiga no quiere hablar, me resigno:-**Vale, está bien, no digas nada ahora si no quieres, pero otro día tenemos que hablar de esto, ¿ok?

-Ok.-**me responde ella, sonriendo.-**Pero enserio creías que yo y el…

-¡No claro que no!-**le miento. Ella se ríe, y me agarra del brazo para irnos de nuevo hacia la mesa. Me pregunto qué es lo que estará pasando allí…**

**Jake:**

**Bueno, tengo que reconocer algo: Betty no tendrá mucha suerte, pero yo tengo menos. ¿Por qué siempre que tengo que ir a algún lado me la encuentro a Ella? Si tendré mala suerte…**

-¿Por qué se habrán ido tan rápidamente al baño?-**pregunta inocentemente Haruna.**

-Bah, eso que más da.-**responde Fudou. Después mira a Fubuki con una mirada que le conozco bien. Mm…algo trama, y no es nada bueno.**-Fubuki, ¿tú que piensas de mi hermana? Se sincero.

**SI bien Edgar casi se atraganta con la pregunta, Fubuki tranquilamente le responde:**

-Me parece que es una chica muy interesante. No sé, tiene algo de especial que me atrae… Además, es muy guapa y me parece muy divertida.

-¡Vaya! Eres muy sincero, Fubuki-san.-**le comento, sorprendido.**

-¿Por qué lo dices?-** me pregunta.**

-Porque no todos los chicos de este mundo son tan sinceros delante de su futuro cuñado.-**le contesta Fuyuka. **

**Yo más bien, lo decía por Edgar…si las miradas matasen, Fubuki estaría muerto hace muuuuuuucho tiempo.**

- A mí más bien me parece que estas ciego.** –dice Fudou-san, bromeado (creo yo).Entonces, se gira y le pregunta a Edgar: **-¿Y tú, que piensas de Betty?

-Que no sabe mentir.-**responde demasiado sincero el de cabellos azules.- **Es terca, siempre mete la pata, es una despistada, en fin, que siempre causa problemas.** (En eso le doy la razón.) **Pero, ella también tiene sus lados buenos: es fiel, inteligente, sabe lo que quiere, puede llegar a ser fuerte por fuera, pero es muy frágil por dentro, y puede llegar a ser muy femenina…

**Lo que nos acaba de decir Edgar nos ha dejado sin palabras: algunos, como Fudou-san, sonreímos. Pero Fuyuka, ella no sonríe para nada, y Fubuki, parece no estar aquí…No sé, hay algo en ese tipo que no me cuadra. **

**Al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, Edgar se sonroja, y vuelve a prestar atención a su comida. En ese momento, Betty y Melody llegan. No creo que nos hayan escuchado.**

**Y en un descuido, mis ojos se cruzan con los suyos…con los de Ella.**

**Edgar:**

**¿Pero que acabo de decir? ¿Betty femenina? ¿Pero que me pasa? ¡Se supone que para mí ella es …es…es…**

**¿Qué es Betty para mí?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akio:<strong>

-Hermanito, ¿me podrías dar a probar un poco de tu postre?**-me pregunta Betty, suplicándome.**

-Para que…Ah, claro…Si tantas ganas tienes de comer, ¿Por qué no pediste una tarta de chocolate como yo?-**le pregunto. Aunque ya se la respuesta. Va a decirme que esta de dieta, para no admitir que no había leído bien el menú de postres. **

-Es que estoy a dieta.-**me responde (¿Lo veis?)-Entonces… ¿un poquitico?**

-NO.

-¡Eres malo, Akio!-**se enfada, inflando sus mejillas. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo para eso.**

**No he parado de pensar en lo que ha dicho Edgar… ¿podría ser que?… ¿sería cierto?...quizás sí. **

**Suspiro. No me gusta hacer de cupido, pero estoy muy curioso por saber si mi hipótesis es cierta. ¿Pero cómo probarlo?**

-Akio, ¿después podríamos ir a el concurso de baile?-**me pregunta mi dulce novia.**

-¿Un concurso de baile? Pues claro que…-**espera un momento. Tengo una idea.-**…que sí, pero solamente si todos participan.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a bailar?-**les pregunta Haruna, mientras se levanta.**

-Por mi vale.-**responde Melody.**

-Ok.-**dice Jake, sin muchas ganas.**

-Nosotros estamos de acuerdo. ¿No es así, Edgar?-**Edgar no parece muy convencido, pero a Fuyuka, como siempre, le da igual la opinión del personal. Igual que a mí.**

-Yo…yo no…-**intenta decir Betty, que debe de estar en contra.**

-Vamos, Princesa.-**la llama Fubuki, agarrándola de la mano.-**Vamos a bailar.-**y se la lleva a la pista de baile.**

-Maldi…Vamos Fuyuka, apresúrate.-**le dice Edgar, mientras se va detrás de mi hermana y Fubuki. Fuyuka lo sigue.**

-¡Ven borrico, que quiero ir a bailar!** -le dice la amiga de Betty a Jake, y se lo lleva a arrastras. **

-¿Vamos, Haru-chan?-**le pregunto a mi novia. Esta me coge de la mano, y juntos nos vamos hacia la pista de baile.**

**Betty:**

"¡Señoras y señores,-**dice uno de os camareros bigotudos**- el concurso de bailede _Casa di Mamma_está a punto de comenzar!"

**Madre del amor hermoso. ¡Pero si yo no sé bailar!**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! Que, ¿os ha gustado el capítulo? Como no me ha dado tiempo a contar todo lo que quería contar, la próxima vez contare la segunda parte de esta cita tan… extravagante. Dejadme vuestras reviews (sean buenas, malas, regulares, ni muy-muy ni tan-tan…). Un abrazo y nos vemos la próxima vez. ¡Chao!<strong>


	6. Capitulo 6: Una cita para 8! parte 2

"Señoras y señores, el concurso de baile de _Casa di Mamma, _esta a punto de comenzar."

**Ok. Bien. Un concurso de baile, perfecto... ¿Pero en que lio me he metido?**

"El tema de este año es _Mix style _. Vais a bailar todo tipo de bailes, desde el pop del siglo 21, hasta el vals del siglo 19."

**Pop, rock... ¡Pero si no se ni siquiera bailar el corro de la patata! ¿Al guíen me explica que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?**

"Bailareis en parejas de chico y chica. Si uno de nuestros camareros os toca el hombro, estáis descalificados."

**¡Ah, gracias a Dios, que creo las descalificaciones! Pero eso significaría perder contra mi hermano... Haber Betty, elige, ¿ponerte en ridículo bailando, o perder delante de tu hermano? Mmm...difícil elección. **

"Los ganadores tendran el titulo de rey y reina del baile..."

**Descalificación, hermano, descalificacion, hermano, decalificacion...**

"...y tendrán compras gratuitas ilimitadas durante un año en la tienda de Moda _Le dernier cri_."

**¡Le dernier cri! ¡Maldita sea! Si me salen con es mi elección esta clara...**

-Fubuki **-digo a mi cita-** vamos a bailar.

**Melody**

**¡Pero como puede ser tan fácil de manipular esta chica! ¡Con solamente escuchar el nombre de su tienda favorita, la convences de cualquier cosa!**

-Melody... ¿soy solo yo o Edgar parece estar apunto de cometer un asesinato?**-me pregunta Jake.**

**Miro a Edgar. La carne se me pone de gallina de solo ver la cara que pone... Miro a Betty y a Fubuki. Parece que ninguno de los dos se dan cuenta de nada... Espero que Edgar no los mate aquí.**

-Mmm... Jake, creo que seria mejor vigilar los, ya sabes, para que...para que sigan con vida...

-Si, tienes razón.**-me responde mi amigo, temblando de miedo con solo mirar la expresión facial de Edgar.**

**Y mientras tanto, como no, Fudou se esta partiendo de la risa.**

**Fudou**

**¡Lo siento, pero es que no puedo parar de reírme con tan solo verlos! ¡Ay Betty, ha este paso me vas a matar de la risa!**

**Lamentablemente, tengo que disimular: Haruna me mira sin comprender lo que me da risa.**

-Akio, ¿estas bien?**-me pregunta, preocupada.**

-Tranquilo cielo, no pasa nada.-**le respondo, intentando ocultar las lagrimas de risa que salen de mis ojos.-**Creo que sera mejor que nos preparemos, el concurso esta apunto de comenzar.

**Y como yo decía, el presentador anuncio el comienzo del concurso.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Betty<strong>

**Empezamos con la canción de **_here's to never growing up. _**Me imagino que es por que la canción no es muy vieja que no me cuesta tanto bailar. Aunque lo único que hago es saltar de un lado para otro como si quisiera ir al baño. Pero por lo menos, no soy la única que parece tener problemas de estomago. Fuyuka parece que se le hubiese roto una pierna, Edgar se le nota que no tiene ritmo en los pies, y Haruna...bueno, creo que nadie le dará un premio como mejor bailarina japonesa.**

**Pero atentos, que aquí la cosa empieza a cambiar: vamos del siglo 21 al siglo 20, hacia los años 90. Bailamos con la famosa canción **_Everybody dance now_**_. _¡Es ahí cuando Jake deslumbra a los demás con su baile! ¡Lo único que hace es dar vueltas sobre su cabeza, con los pies en el aire! Y yo que pensaba que no sabia mas que pintar... Pero empiezan a eliminar gente. Los camareros tocan los hombros de algunos bailarines, que son descalificados. Por lo menos, ninguno de nosotros ha sido eliminado...**

**...hasta que Melody se cae encima de Jake.**

**Melody**

-¡Que conste que no es mi culpa el que nos hayan eliminado!**-le digo a Jake, mientras nos sentamos en una mesa.- **Es la tuya.

-¡Si claro, ahora la culpa es mía!-** se queja mi acompañante, mientras se pone una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza!**- ¡No soy yo el que se a caído encima de un bailarín extraordinario!

-Tampoco es que seas TAN extraordinario... ¡Ademas, si no fuese por que me des concentraste con tantas vueltas, no me hubiese tropezado contigo!

**Jake no responde nada. Ni si quiera me esta haciendo caso: no hace mas que mirar la pista de baile.**

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?**-pregunta, sin despegar sus ojos de Betty, y de Edgar.-** Ya no podemos asegurarnos de que Fubuki siga con vida...

-Si que podemos.**-le respondo. Jake me mira sorprendido.- **¿No te apetecería trabajar por un rato como camarero?

**Haruna**

**¡Como nos lo estamos pasando bien esta noche! Lamentablemente, Melody y Jake han sido eliminados...pero da igual. **

**Akio y yo estamos intentando mantener el ritmo con la canción de **_Girls just want to have fun_**de los años ochenta. He de admitir que bailo como un elefante. Y Akio, el...baila bien, pero parece estar distraído. ¿Que le ocurrirá?**

**Fudou**

**No soy bueno disimulando, pero no es mi culpa. Ver a mi hermana bailar con Fubuki, me da risa. ¡Pero ver eso, mas Edgar intentando acercarse a ellos dos, y Fuyuka intentando alejarlo, me mata de la risa! ¡Es demasiado gracioso como actúan ese cuarteto!**

**Pero, cuando ya pensaba que no podía ser mas gracioso, llegan Jake y Melody... ¡Vestidos de camareros! ¡Intentan acercarse lo mas posible a las dos parejas, pero no saben como pasar desapercibidos! ¡Y Melody con ese bigote! ¡N****o****, creo que no aguanto mas, necesito parar!**

**Y Justo cuando llegamos a los años sesenta, Haruna y yo somos descalificados. Nos decidimos sentar en una mesa, cerca de la pista de baile. Aun tengo ganas de seguir viendo el panorama...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Betty<strong>

**Ya ha pasado un buen rato desde que estamos bailando. Ya hemos llegado a los años 30. El charles tan, tin, o como se llame, no es que sea difícil...pero no es fácil. Por lo menos para mi.**

**Sobretodo si no paras de chocarte con tu jefe y su ex mujer. ¡No se por que, pero detesto verlos juntos! ¡No me gusta nada que ella este tan cerca de el!**

-¿Princesa, estas bien?**-me pregunta mi pareja de baile.-**Si quieres, podemos parar.

-¡NO! Quiero decir...Me gusta bailar el charles tan.

-Es charles ton.**-me rectifica Fubuki riéndose.-**Por cierto**-me pregunta curioso-**, ¿por que tus dos amigos están disfrazados de camareros?

-¿Donde?**-le pregunto. Fubuki me los señala. ¿Pero que harán vestidos así?**

**Jake**

-Recuerda me que nunca mas te vuelva a invitar a un restaurante.**-le pido a mi "amigo camarero" Melody.-**Por lo menos no la noche en la cual Betty tiene una cita.

-¡Para de quejarte, quejica! Por lo menos tu no tienes que llevar un bigote postizo.**-me responde, tocando el hombro a una pareja.**

-¿Pero por que les tocas el hombro?**-le pregunto.-**Si solamente estamos aquí para vigilar a Betty.

-¿Pero tu no has visto como bailaban? ¡Parecían un par de burros borrachos!**-Suspiro. Esto es típico de ella.-**Bueno, y tu estate atento, que de seguro que, dentro de un rato, va a empezar a meter la pata.

-¡Vamos Melody, pareces una mama gallina cuidando de su pollito! ¿Que es lo que le podría pasar ?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Betty<strong>

**¡Por fin ya estamos en los años 10! (¿Se dice así, no?) hasta ahora, Fubuki, Fuyuka, Edgar y yo hemos aguantado. Solamente quedamos nosotros 4, y unas tres parejas mas. Todo va muy bien...**

**...Hasta que Fuyuka empieza a acercarse peligrosamente. Nos chocamos un par de veces haciéndome casi perder el equilibrio. Nadie parece darse cuenta de que en mas de una ocasión me ha hecho la zancadilla, o algo por el estilo. ¿Lo hace a propósito, o es simplemente un accidente? Un accidente un poco repetitivo, diría yo...**

**Justo en el momento en el que Fuyuka vuelve a la carga, Fubuki se interpone haciendo que el se caiga...junto a ella.**

**Justo cuando se caen, la música cesa. El camarero bigotudo anuncia: " Ahora, vamos a bailar un vals, así que por favor, los que siguen que intercambien de pareja, por favor."**

**Y es así como, en menos de 7,8 segundos (si, los he contado) me encuentro bailando un vals...con Edgar.**

**Fuyuka**

**¡Maldita sea, como es posible que me haya fallado el plan! ¡Ahora, ese par de dos están bailando juntos, y yo estoy aquí, sentada! Bueno, Fuyuka, sera mejor que te calmes. Tampoco es que vayan a casarse...**

**Pero podría pasar. Lo se por la forma en la cual el la toma de la cintura, por como la mira, como ella le mira. Su forma de bailar, sincronizada, como si estuviesen solos en este mundo... Quizás, algún día, Edgar llegue a mirarme así, si ella..**

-¿Hacen buena pareja no?**-me pregunta Fudou.**

-No. No la hacen, por que no lo son.**-le miento.**

-Pero lo serán.

-No mientras yo este aquí.**-le digo, mientras me giro para irme. Pero Fudou, me retiene y me dice:**

-Te avisare solamente una vez, Fuyuka: ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a mi hermana, o lo lamentaras.

-¿Ah si?**-me rio.-**¿Como?**-me quito su mano de encima, y me voy hacia el baño. Pero oigo su voz decirme:**

-Si Endo te viese, ya no te reconocería...

**¡Estúpido Fudou! ¿Por que tiene que mencionar su nombre? ¿Por que...?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Betty<strong>

**Al final, no ganamos el concurso. Pero yo he aprendido algo: estoy enamorada de Edgar. Ala, ya lo he dicho. Me di cuenta cuando estábamos bailando hace un rato, en la pista. Era como si nadie mas existiese, como si estuviésemos solos, los dos, como...No se. Pero era algo maravilloso. Lastima que las cosas bonitas duren tan poco...**

-¿Princesa, podrías acompañarme un momento por favor?**-me pregunta Fubuki, a la salida del restaurante.**

**Sin dejarme tiempo a responder, el chico me toma de la mano, y me lleva unos metros mas allá del restaurante, donde estamos los dos...solos.**

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Fubuki?**-le pregunto.**

-Quería decirte 2 cosas.**-me responde Fubuki.-**La primera, quería darte algo que se te callo del bolso.-**en su mano, lleva una cajita lila con un lazo morado. ¡Mi cajita! ¿Como es que llego hasta mi bolso?**

**La cojo entre mis manos. Instintivamente, recuerdo mi baile con Edgar. Sonrío a Fubuki, y susurro un pequeño gracias.**

**Fubuki**

**Con la de chicas que he salido, puedo decir algo seguro sobre esta: tiene la sonrisa mas bonita que he visto nunca. Pero no puedo desconcentrarme: hay otra cosa que le quería decir.**

-Lo segundo, es... que me tengo que disculpar. Lamento haberte obligado a salir con un desconocido. Y la cita tampoco ha sido que muy normal...

-No te preocupes, en realidad, me he divertido mucho.**-me confiesa.-**Hubiese solamente preferido que mi hermano no estuviese aquí...

**Nos reímos los dos. La miro un segundo a los ojos. No es parecida a ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido, pero no me desagrada. Todo lo contrario..Sin darme cuenta, mis labios tocan tímidamente una de sus mejillas. Cuando me alejo, las veo teñidas de rojo. Esta muy mona así. **

**Le hubiese dicho algo mas, algo muy importante...si el ingles no hubiese aparecido en ese instante.**

**Betty**

-Lo siento, esto, Fubuki, pero tenemos prisa. Así que nos vamos a tener que despedir ahora.-**dice Edgar a Fubuki, mientras me agarra del brazo y me lleva, hacia el coche.**

**No me deja ni despedirme de Fubuki. Ni siquiera me dice algo, ni un reproche. Durante todo el trayecto hacia el coche, solamente hay un silencio, pero no es incomodo. Mi corazón va muy rápido, creo que va a estallar...**

-Betty** -me dice Edgar, cuando hemos llegado al coche-**siento el haberte estropeado la cita.

-¡No pasa nada!**-le respondo.-**¡Es culpa mía por haberte mentido! Seria normal que tu me despidieses por eso...

-Ay Betty.**-se ríe mi jefe.- **¿Como podría despedirte por semejante tontería? Deja de preocuparte por eso, y sube.-**y me abre la puerta del copiloto. Cuando me subo, se acerca a mi oído y me susurra-**El vestido negro que llevas...te queda muy bien.

**Sonrió, un poco sonrojada. El corazón me va muy rápido. Me siento en las nubes. Estoy enamorada de Edgar.**

**Al final, sin que me de cuenta, me duermo en el coche, pensando en el vals que bailamos los dos, solos, el y yo.**

_**Narrador**_

_**Cuando Edgar llego a la casa, se encontró que todos estaban dormidos...incluida Betty. La cogió delicadamente y amorosamente en sus brazos, y la transporto con la misma delicadeza hacia su habitación. Allí, la tapo con una manta. Pero no se fue: se quedo un rato, sentado en esa cama, sin hacer ningún ruido, contemplando el rostros apacible de Betty. Sin hacer ningún ruido, le dio un beso casto en los labios, y se fue de la habitación, con una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

**Betty**

**Hoy es un gran día: las dos protegidas de Edgar van a llegar a Japón. ¡He estado todo el día de un lado para otro, preparando un montón de cosas (comiendo un montón de chocolate, para las energías), y ya tenemos que ir al avión a recogerlas! Me pregunto como serán...**

-Betty, ¿has visto a Edgar?**-me pregunta Miss Dollmeyer.**

-Mama, ¿me llamabas?**-aparece repentinamente mi jefe, del baño.**

-¡Si! ¿Podrías Betty y tu venid a conocer al nuevo profesor de música de las niñas, por favor? El chico quiere a todo precio ir a recibir a sus nuevas alumnas.

-¿Por que tenemos que ir, madre?**-pregunta Edgar.**

-Por que dice conoceros.**-responde la jefa.**

**¿Que ese tipo nos conoce...? Me pregunto quien sera... Como los dos estamos intrigados por eso, nos vamos a la puesta de la casa, conocer a nuestro "conocido". Es un hombre de cabello plateo en punta, blanco, con una mirada difícil de olvidar... ¡Pero si es...!**

-Oh no, tu no.-**murmura Edgar.**

-¿Pero tu...tu...?

-¿Sorprendida de verme, Princesa?**-me pregunta Fubuki, con una sonrisa en los labios. Mira su reloj, y comenta:-**¡Vaya, estamos un poco en retraso! ¡Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya!**-y me agarra de la muñeca, llevándome hacia el coche de la familia.**

-¡Eh, espera ahí un momento!**-grita Edgar a lo lejos, mientras intenta alcanzarnos.**

**Algo me dice que esta no es la ultima sorpresa que voy a tener...**

* * *

><p><strong>LO SIENTOOOOO! Esta vez me he tardado un poco mas de lo habitual en escribir y publicar el capitulo (no es facil cuando no tienes mas que examenes de un lado, y examenes por el otro). Bueno, espero que por lo menos os haya gustado el capitulo. La proxima vez los intentare publicar a tiempo! Bueno...Hablando de otra cosa...Si os a gustado (como si no os a gustado), podeis poner vuestras reviews. NOs vemos al proxima vez. Un abrazo, y... Chao!<br>**


	7. Capitulo 7: Las ahijadas de Edgar

-Ah...Me aburro.**-suspira Fubki, mientras esperamos en el aeropuerto a las dos ahijadas de Edgar.**

-No hemos venido aquí para divertirnos.**-le recuerda Edgar, en un tono bastante seco.**

-¡Ya pero es que llevamos horas de espera! Se suponía que hace dos horas tenían que llegar.

**En eso le doy la razón. Llevamos una horas esperando a las dos chicas. **

-Bueno, por lo menos estoy contigo, Princesa.**-me dice el nuevo profesor particular de música.**

**Me sonrojo. ¿Que otra cosa haríais cuando un chico monismo te dice eso, y encima delante de la familia de tu jefe, del cual estas enamorada secretamente? Para mi mala suerte, oigo a Miss Dollmeyer reírse silenciosamente, veo a Ibuki lanzarme miradas picaras, a Shindou sonrojarse por debajo de su libro, y a Edgar...bueno, el simplemente se queda mirando el paisaje (creo).**

"Atención, el vuelo 345 de Londres, Inglaterra con dirección a Tokyo, Japón, ha aterrizado. Repito, el vuelo 345..."

-¿Ese no es su vuelo?**-pregunta Shindou.**

-Si, es ese, estoy segura.**-le responde Miss Dollmeyer.**-Vamos a recogerlas.

**Y, sin mas demora, no marchamos para ir a buscarlas. No tardamos en encontrarlas: una niña japonesa viene corriendo hacia Shindou, y se le tira en sus brazos, y una adolescente japonesa-inglesa camina lentamente hacia Edgar y le saluda.**

**Las miro atentamente: la que ha venido corriendo hacia nosotros, debe de tener entre 8 y 10 años. Su cabello color castaño es del mismo color que sus ojos. Desborda de energía (yo diría que demasiado). La otra, es todo lo contrario. Ella debe ser la mas mayor de los hermanos (entre 15-16 años), es de cabello verde oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Ella parece estar mas tranquila (demasiado).**

-Bueno, Betty **-empieza a decirme Edgar-**, te presento a mis dos protegidas: Kinako Nanobana y Mizukawa Minori.

-¡Hola Betty!**-me saluda Kinako amorosamente.**

-Encantada de conocerte.**-me saluda Minori, menos encantada de lo que dice.-**Pero que sepas que no necesito una niñera: puedo cuidarme por mi misma.**-me susurra mientras los demás se van a por las maletas que quedan.**

* * *

><strong>¿Soy yo o no le he caído bien?<strong>

**Edgar**

**Papeles. Lo único que veo en mi escritorio son papeles y mas papeles. ¡Como me agobian estos malditos papeles! ¡Si por lo menos fueran de mi trabajo, pero no! ¡Tienen que ser los papeles de divorcio!**

**Agito los papeles, enfadado y los meto en uno de los cajones. Al menos así, no los veré por un rato...**

-Sabes, por meter esos papeles en un cajón, no significa que todos tus problemas están arreglados.**-me recuerda mi secretario, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.**

-Eso ya lo se, Afuro. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Sobretodo si son los papeles de...

-Ya cálmate, jefe.-**me corta, dándome un te que lleva en la mano.-**Ten, toma un poco. A ver si así se te calman los nervios.

-Gracias.**-tomo un poco del maravilloso te que me da mi amigo. Al verme relajado, el sonríe.-**Por cierto, Edgar tus hijas ya...

-Vaya, vaya. Jefe, no sabia que te tocaba la pausa a la misma hora que yo.**-nos corta otro de mis amigos.**

-¡Vamos, Kido, deja de ser sarcástico y siéntate con nosotros!**-le invita Afuro.**

-Con gusto, me uno a vuestro "banquete".**-nos contesta. Saca algo de su bolsillo y nos pregunta:-**¿Queréis chocolate?

-No gracias, estoy a dieta.-**le responde Afuro. Lo miramos bastante extrañados...**

-¿Desde cuando un hombre hace dieta?**-pregunta Kido.-**Bueno no importa. ¿Y tu, Edgar, quieres?

-No gracias.**-le respondo.**

-¿Por que te ríes, Edgar?**-me pregunta mi secretario.**

-Por que se de alguien que si le hubiese gustado degustar ese chocolate...

**Kido se levanta un momento a coger un pañuelo para limpiar sus gafas. Mientras las limpia con cuidado, me pregunta:**

-¿Hablas de Betty?

-Si. ¿La conoces tu también?

-Te recuerdo que su hermano es mi cuñado.

-Esperad, ¿quien es esa Betty?**-pregunta confundido Afuro.**

-La hermana pequeña de Fudou, y una vieja amiga de Edgar.**-le responde el de gafas.**

-Y ahora, la niñera de mis hijos adoptivos.**-les anuncio. Los dos se me quedan mirando sorprendidos. Yuuto vuelve a sentarse, esta vez delante mio y pregunta, incrédulo:**

-¿Betty la niñera de tus hijos? Vaya, menudo cambio.

-¿De tus hijos, los que adoptaste con la loca de Fuyuka?**-pregunta Afuro.**

-Tampoco es que estuviese tan loca.**-le recuerdo.**

-No,no, no es que estuviese, es que ESTA loca. ¿No te recuerdas cuando casi mata a tu antigua secretaria, por que la encontró limpiándote tu camisa?**-me recuerda Afuro. Si, como no olvidar lo...tuvimos que llamar a la policía para separarlas...**

-Por cierto, tus dos ahijadas han llega...

-¡Terumi Afuro, no cambies de tema, por favor!**-le regaña Yuuto.- **¿Betty trabajando como niñera?

-No solo como niñera, también como ama de casa. Ella vive con nosotros.

**Mis dos amigos se me quedan mirando, mas sorprendidos que antes, y mucho mas curiosos.**

-¿Y sigues vivo?-**me pregunta Kido.**-Betty no es que cocine muy bien, que digamos...

-¡Menuda suerte tiene este Edgar!**-se ríe Terumi, dándome una tremenda palmada en la espalda.- **¡Y yo que pesaba que seguías pensando en Fuyuka! Ya veo que se te paso rápido, eh pillin...

-¡¿Pepero en que rallos estas pensando, secretario pervertido?!-**Afuro solamente ser ríe, pero yo estoy rojo. **

-Vamos Edgar, no me digas que no se te a ocurrido besarla mientras estaba dormida...

**Recuerdo lo de ayer por la noche. Ella en su cama, yo a su lado, dándole un...en los...mientras ella... **

-¿Viste, Kido, viste? ¡Nuestro pequeño Edgar se esta sonrojado! Pero que mono...-**le dice a Kido, como si yo tuviese 4 años.**

-Pues que no se entere su hermano, por que si no lo matara de seguro.-**le sigue el juego el de rastras marrones. **

-¡Podríais dejar de burlaros de mi un momento, por favor!**-les grito enfadado.-**Ya me basta con tener a Fubuki todo el rato al lado nuestra...

-¿Fubuki Shiro? ¿Que pasa con el?**-pregunta Yuuto.**

-¿Por cierto, desde cuando lo conoces?**-me pregunta Afuro.-**A parte de los que trabajamos contigo, y de Fuyuka, no conoces a muchos ex-miembros del Inazuma Japón.

**Obviamente, me tuve que poner a explicarles todo sobre lo que paso en esa noche, durante la cita de Betty. O casi todo. Después de terminar mi relato, tenia a un Yuuto pensativo, y a un Afuro muerto de la risa.**

-¡Ay Edgar, ojala tuviese una vida tan divertida como la tuya!**-me decía Terumi, intentando parar de reírse.-**Pero puedo entender que estés celoso del chico...

**¡Esta si que es buena! ¿Yo celoso? ¡Venga ya! ¡Yo no soy un tipo celoso, y no lo coy a ser nunca, y menos de un tipejo con el pelo mal peinado! Simplemente, me preocupo por la salud y el bienestar de Betty, quien es simplemente una amiga. Una amiga a la cual he... Tratando de olvidar eso, me encuentro a Kido, serio.**

-Edgar, ¿te recuerdas del nombre de la amiga rubia de Betty, y de su acompañante?**-me pregunta, después de un rato.**

-Si mal no me acuerdo, su nombre era Melody, y el del chico, era Jake.**-le respondo.-**¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Por curiosidad.-**me dice, mientras se levanta, y se va por la puerta.-**Mi tiempo libre se termino. ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Y mucha suerte, Romeo!

**Sigo con mis ojos a la figura triste de mi amigo. Hay algo que no me ha contado...**

**¿Que te ocurre, Kido?**

**Kido**

**Es normal. Es bastante normal. Después de todo, soy yo el que rompí con ella. Soy yo el que le dijo que no, el que se fue a prometerse con otra. Es normal que, Melody haya decidido empezar con otro... **"No pasa nada, a mi eso ya no me afecta. Ya se termino, ya estas con Tokuo. La rubia es solo cosa del pasado, ella ya lo sabe. Yo ya lo se."** ¿En serio? **

**Saco de mi cartera una foto nuestra, cuando aun estábamos juntos. No tengo el valor de tirarla. **"Pero se supone que la has olvidado..."

**¿Estas seguro Yuuto? ¿Estas seguro de ello? **

**Betty**

-Betty, sabes, se tocar el piano. ¿Tu lo sabes tocar? Mira, es muy simple, pones un dedo en una de las teclas, y sale un sonido. ¿No es fácil? Pero solamente se tocarlo, no se como hacer música con ello. ¿Y tu Betty, sabes hacer lo? Pero, debe de ser muy difícil. ¿No crees, Betty? ¡Shindou sabe crear música muy bien! ¿A que si Betty?**-me pregunta por vigésimo tercera vez Kinako. ¡Por dios, esta chica no puede cerrar el pico un rato! ¡Lleva al menos 2 horas hablandome sobre el piano esto, el piano lo otro! Bueno, por lo menos, ella habla...no como su hermana.**

**Mizukawa no ha dicho ninguna palabra: lo único que hace es leer una revista en el sofá. Parece como si los demás no existiesen... o eso creo.**

**En cuanto llaman a la puerta, se levanta rápidamente, y va a abrirla.**

-¡Hola Minori, hace tiempo que no te veo!**-le saluda una voz que conozco, para mi mala suerte.**

-¡Fuyuka, me alegro de verte!**-le saluda una Minori...¿sonriente?**

-Betty **-me susurra Kinako al oído-,** sera mejor que vayas a hechar a esa mujer...A la abuela no le gusta que este muy cerca de Minori...

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?**-le pregunto**

-Por que me lo ha contado Ibuki.**-me responde. Este Ibuki...me pregunto de donde saca tanta información...**

**Decido acercarme a la puerta. En cuanto llego, las dos paran de conversar, y me miran, la una divertida, la otra molesta...**

-¡Betty! Hace tiempo que no te había visto.**-me saluda Fuyuka.**

-Bueno,tampoco desde hace tanto tiempo, solamente desde hace unos días...**-le recuerdo.**-Bueno, Fuyuka, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Edgar de tu parte? Ahora mismo esta en su traba...

-Si, eso ya lo se. Solamente quería saludar a Minori. Pero si pudieses, ¿podrías recordar a Edgar que revise los papeles del divorcio? A veces, es tan despistado...**-me comenta en un tono bastante odioso.**-Me tengo que ir. Hasta luego Minori...y Betty. Mandad mis saludos a toda la familia.**-y se va.**

**¡Uf! ¡Ya nos hemos librado de un problema mas! O eso creía hasta que Minori me dice:**

-No era necesario que nos interrumpieses. Ni que la echases...

-¿Que? Disculpa, pero yo no la he echado. Simplemente le he preguntado si...-**pero Minori no me deja terminar la frase. Mientras sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto, me dice:**

-Yo me puedo cuidar por mi misma. No necesito una niñera...Y menos una que este enamorada de su jefe.**-y se va a su cuarto.**

**¿Pero como lo sabe? ¿Se me nota tanto? ¿Que le hecho yo de malo?**

-Betty...Minori no lo pensaba sinceramente.-**me intenta consolar Kinako.**

-Ya lo se...**-le miento. En realidad, no se nada. **

**¿Que le ocurre a esa chica con migo?**

**Minori**

**Miro mis libros de reojo. No puedo ni si quiera concentrarme. ¡Y todo por culpa de esa estúpida niñera! **

"¿Pero quien se ha creído que es, echar de esa forma a Fuyuka de la casa?**-me quejo en voz alta.- **¡Ni que fuese mi madre! Si aun Fuyuka estuviese casada con Edgar... Todo seria como normalmente. ¡Todo es la culpa de esa maldita niñera!"

-¿No estas un poco mayorcita como para echarle la culpa a una persona inocente?**-me pregunta sarcásticamente una voz detrás de mi puerta. Ibuki...**

-Lo que digo es cierto.

-¿Ah si?**-me pregunta.- **Pues explícame tu punto de vista.

-Si esa no hubiera entrado de nuevo en la vida de Edgar, el y Fuyuka se hubiesen reconciliado, seguirían casados...Pero por culpa de ella, ahora el detesta a una pobre e indefensa mu...-**no termino mi frase, cuando mi hermano empieza a reírse a carcajadas.-**¡De que te ríes, enano pelipunta!

-De que pareces una niña de 5 años con tu explicación.**-me responde, intentando parar de reírse. De repente, milagro: Fubuki se pone serio y se sienta a mi lado (vale, lo segundo no es un milagro, pero por lo menos, ya ha parado de reírse.)-**Hermanita...responderme a esta pregunta, ¿es Fuyuka la que te ha dicho todo este disparate, verdad?**- sin mirarlo a los ojos, le respondo que si levemente con la cabeza.**-Pues te ha mentido.

-¡Fuyuka nunca me mentiría!**-le grito, enfadada.**

-Pues, al menos, debe de haberse confundido.**-me dice sin convencimiento.- **Edgar se iba a separar si o si de ella...el ya no la amaba, y quizás nunca la amo...lo se por que me lo ha comentado varias veces...al principio, pensó que eso iba a funcionar...pero no la amaba, así que el no era feliz con ella...y decidió divorciarse. Quizás, se hubiesen podido reconciliar, pero no se hubiesen casado de nuevo... Betty no tiene nada que ver en todo esto.

-¡Pero esa niñera les impide que se reconcilien! ¡Ella esta enamorada de Edgar! ¿No lo ves?

-Si, ya lo se. ¿Te crees que soy ciego?**-me pregunta sarcásticamente.- **Pero ella no impide esa reconciliación de la cual no paras de hablarme. ¡Simplemente porque no existe! Ademas, que ella este enamorada de Edgar no significa que este lo este de ella también.

-¿Pero tu lo sabes, verdad?**-Ibuki asiente con la cabeza.-**Pero no me lo vas a decir...

-Los sentimientos cambian con el tiempo, Minori...**-me explica mi hermano pequeño.-**No se si los de Edgar hacia Betty siguen siendo iguales que antes, o han cambiado...pero eso no nos incumbe, hasta que no nos lo digan. Es injusto que, solamente por eso y por Fuyuka, seas tan injusta con Betty...

-¿Y desde cuando eres tan maduro Ibuki? ¿Desde cuando eliges a una niñera antes que a tu hermana?-**le pregunto, cabreada.**

-Por lo de la madurez, eso es algo que viene y que va.**-me responde, bromeando.**-Pero para lo otro...yo solamente te digo la verdad, Minori, no es una preferencia como tu piensas. Es porque te aprecio que te digo la verdad...¿o preferirías que te mintiera el resto de tu vida?**-me pregunta. Pero no parece querer escuchar la respuesta: enseguida se va de mi cuarto, hacia el salón.**

**Oigo su voz, riendo con la de Kinako, y la de la niñera... Parecen que se divierten. Quizás...solo quizás... Fuyuka y yo...nosotras podríamos estar...**

**Pero no me da tiempo a ordenar mis pensamientos: enseguida suena mi móvil. Lo miro: es un mensaje. El suyo:**

"Te espero en al fuente del parque, de nuestro parque, a la misma hora de siempre. Te he echado de menos...quiero re atrapar cada minuto que hemos estado separados...Siempre tuyo, tu amor.

Posdata: Te amo."

**El corazón me late rápidamente...¡El me ama, me sigue amando! Por lo menos, aun le tengo a el...**

**Me arreglo un momento delante del espejo. Cojo mis cosas y, rápida y sigilosamente, me voy de mi cuarto y salgo por al puerta trasera...en busca de mi amor.**

**Betty**

**Me siento en el sofá, mirando la función de cómicos que están haciendo Kinako e Ibuki. ¡Tengo que reconocerlo, los dos son geniales haciendo reír a la gente! Enseguida, se nos unen Miss Dollmeyer y mi jefe, que acaba de llegar del trabajo. Toda la familia esta aquí...excepto Shindou y Mizukawa. **

**Borro la imagen de la chica de mi cabeza. ¡Tampoco es que sea mi culpa si es tan testaruda! Pero, igualmente... ella debería de estar aquí... al igual que Shindou.¿Donde se habrá metido?**

**Hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma. Esta justo en el umbral de la cocina, haciendo me signos para que vaya con el. Discretamente, me levanto y voy hacia allá. Parece estar nervioso...**

-¿Que te ocurre, Shindou?**-le pregunto preocupada.**

-Betty, ¿podrías ayudarme en algo, por favor?-**me pregunta a su vez.**-Por favor, necesito urgentemente tu ayuda.**-asiento con la cabeza. ¿Que le ocurre a este chico?-**Por cierto, lo que te voy a pedir, no se lo digas nunca a nadie, excepto a Ibuki: el ya lo sabe.

-¿Que es lo que Ibuki sabe? ¿Que es lo que te ocurre Shindou?-**creo que esta es la primera vez que veo a Takuto Shindou sonrojarse de tal manera.**

-Betty:_hayunachic__a__quemegustaperonosecomodecirle__q__uemegustaycomonohay_

_muchasmujeresparaayudarmeconestohabíapensadoquequizástucomoerescasi tanjóvencomoellaquizáspodríasayudarmea..._

-¡Un momento, tranquilízate!**-le digo.-**Articula, que no te entiendo ni papa de lo que me estas diciendo.

-¡Betty, ayúdame a declararme a la chica que me gusta, por favor!

**Ah bueno, pero si es solo eso...Esperad un segundo: ¿ha dicho una chica que le gusta?**

-¿_Uuna_ declaración _dede_ amor?**-le pregunto.**

-Si...**-me responde, vergonzoso.-**Entendería bien que lo encuentres extraño, y que no me quieres ayudar...

**¿Le explico que la única declaración que yo he hecho de amor, me rechazaron sin que yo abriese la boca? ¿O mejor no digo nada y le ayudo? No se, en realidad no quiero, pero da tanta pena con esa cara...**

-Bueno...te voy a ayudar.**-le respondo, muy a mi pesar.**

-¡Muchas gracias Betty! ¡Eres la mejor!**-me responde alegremente, mientras me da un abrazo. Le sonrió. Pero por dentro, no sonrió para nada.**

**¿Pero en que otro lio me acabo de meter?**


	8. Capitulo 8: la declaracion de Shindou 1

**Bien, resumamos la situación: estoy**** en una clase de 2 de secundaria, no, más bien en una café que están haciendo en esa clase. Estoy vestida de maid, sirviendo cafés, tartas o lo que sea que les estoy sirviendo. No soy la única que esta vestida de sirvienta: hay varias chicas (e incluso chicos) que llevan el mismo disfraz que yo. Solamente que ellos tienen 14 años, y yo 20. Ok, creo que eso es todo.**

**¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE HAGO AQUÍ?**

-Ibuki, ¿me podrías recordar porque estoy aquí?-**le pregunto al chico vestido de camarero que está al lado mío.**

-¿No te recuerdas? Todo empezó esta mañana, con Shindou y su declaración…

* * *

><p>-Bienvenidos todos a la reunión. Hoy vamos a hacer una estrategia para que el timidillo de mi hermano se declare a la chica que le gusta.-<strong>decía Ibuki, delante de un público imaginario.<strong>

-¡Ibuki, deja de hacer el memo y siéntate por favor, que estas avergonzando a tu hermano!-**le regañe. En efecto, Shindou estaba más rojo que un tomate. **

-¡Pero es que me aburro!-**se quejó el chico.-** ¡Solamente somos dos personas, a parte de él, que estamos aquí! ¿Y si se lo decimos a…?

-¡Como se lo digas a alguien, te mato pedazo de alcornoque!-**grito Takuto, semi avergonzado, semi furioso.**

-¿Queréis dejar de pelearos de una vez y pasar a las cosas serias, por favor?-**les pregunte, obligándolos a sentarse.-**Bueno, empecemos. ¿Shindou, tienes alguna idea de lo que quieres hacer para declárate a….a…?

-Akane. Yamana Akane.-**me recordó el enamorado.**

-Si eso, a Akane.

-Pues veras,-**empezó a decir,- **había pensado declararme hoy por la tarde.-**le mire con los ojos como platos. ¡Pero eso nos dejaba con poco tiempo!- **Ya sé que eso nos da poco tiempo, pero es que esta tarde es el festival del colegio, y me parecía más bonito el preguntarle si quería ser mi….

-Sí, sí, que es más romántico la idea que sea hoy y no mañana.-**le corto su hermano. –** Betty, yo pienso que, cuanto más rápido lo hagamos, antes Shindou tendrá su respuesta. Y antes nos quitaremos un peso de encima.-**me dijo esto último susurrando.**

-Está bien.-**acepte, no muy convencida.- **¿Pero Ibuki y yo, que papel tenemos en todo esto?

-Ya tengo pensada la forma en la que me quiero declarar. Es en eso en lo que Ibuki me va a ayudar. Tu estas allí, para ayudar a que todo pase como previsto.-**me contesto el chico.**

-¿Para que todo pase como previsto?

-Digamos que es para ayudarnos a pasar los obstáculos. Ya sabes: intentar que todo pase como debería pasar.

-Por ejemplo…

-Vestirte de maid si hay muchas chicas que faltan.-**me respondió Ibuki, riéndose.**

-Jajá, muy gracio… Esperad… ¡Vais a hacer un café de maids!

-Si.-**me respondió el enamorado.- **¿Ibuki no te lo había dicho?

**Me acuerdo de haber matado 234 veces a Ibuki con la mirada. Pero de lo que paso después…**

* * *

><p>-Bien, eso explica un par de cosas<strong>…-comento al chico que está a mi lado<strong>.-…pero no todo.

-¿Es que tengo que explicartelo todo?-**se queja Ibuki.-**Bueno, vale, voy a seguir…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ibuki<strong>

**Takuto y yo habíamos ido un poco más temprano que Betty a la clase. Cuando nos vestimos como camareros y entramos a la clase, nos dimos cuenta de algo: la mayoría de chicas no habían venido. De 18 chicas, solamente había venido 3. Aunque no era de extrañar, puesto que eran los chicos quienes habían tomado esa decisión, y no ellas (nosotros somos mayoría en nuestra clase). Ya me imagino porque…**

-¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer para atender a todos los clientes?-**se quejaba una chicas.-**Solamente somos 3 maids. ¡La mayoría de los chicos están con sus grupos deportivos, o en la cocina! ¡No hay suficientes camareros para atender!

-¡Como las vea a esas repipis que no han venido, se van a enterar!-**amenazaba Midori, una de nuestras compañeras de clase.**

-Pero, al final, no vamos a poder hacer nada…-**se entristeció la enamorada de Shindou. Si, nada más ni nada menos que nuestra querida Akane Yamana. **

**Por un momento, pensé que nuestros planes se habían ido al fiasco, que ya no había nada que hacer, y que mi hermanos e iba a echar para atrás con el plan. Pero no, todo lo contrario. El sentimental de mi hermano no pudo aguantar el ver a su chica triste, así que se le ocurrió una idea:**

-¡Ibuki y yo, conocemos a una mujer que estudio aquí y que fue maid! ¡Ella podría ayudarnos!

**Casi me atraganto con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo. ¡Betty de maid! Eso sí que era interesante…**

-¿Es cierto eso, Shindou-sama? ¿Ella nos podría ayudar?-**le pregunto su noviecita.**

-¡Si, estoy seguro!-**le respondió Shindou, haciendo sonreír a su Akane. Ay, el amor…**

**Y bueno, lo demás ya os lo imagináis…**

* * *

><p><strong>Termino de explicar mi parte de la historia, cuando una maid rubia de la edad de Betty viene con su bandeja de bebidas y nos dice:<strong>

-Si ya claro, y después que si el niño llamo a su niñera, que si la niñera no pudo decirle que no… Sí, eso ya lo sabemos. ¡Lo que no me explico es que pintamos Jake y yo vestidos así!

-¿No te recuerdas?-**le pregunta Jake, con una orden de pedidos en la mano.-**Todo comenzó esta tarde, con esa llamada de teléfono…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Melody:<strong>

**¡Hay si, como no acordarme! Antes de que Betty me llamase, me estaba desahogando con Jake sobre mi ex novio Kido Yuto. ¡Pero cómo es posible que un chico te deje así sin más de la noche a la mañana! Inexplicable.**

**Como iba diciendo, me estaba desahogando con Jake: yo le decía un montón de cosas y el solamente me daba la razón.**

-¡Kido es un estúpido, gafado, insensible! ¡Gracias a Dios que el rompió conmigo!

-Sí, te doy toda la razón.

-Pero en el fondo, no era malo, es todo por culpa de Touko. ¿Por qué el volverá, verdad?

-Sí, sí. Es obvio, ¿Por qué no iba a volver?

-Porque no soy tan rica, ni femenina, ni un montón de cosas. ¿Me he vuelto tan horrible?

-Tranquila Melody: ya lo eras antes.

**Bueno, sigamos con nuestra historia. Unas horas después de haber comenzado a desahogarme, alguien llamo a mi teléfono.**

-¿Si dígame?

_-¡Melody, soy yo Betty! ¿Qué tal estas?-_**me pregunto mi amiga por teléfono.**

-Muy bien. Estaba aquí, hablando con Jake sobre…cosas.

_-¿Cosas?-_**pregunto, intrigada.**

-Si…sobre…sobre… Bueno, ¿para qué me llamaste?

_-Melody, ¿podrías ayudarme con la declaración de amor de uno de los niños a los que cuido?_

-Bueno, sí, no me importa pero…

_-¡Gracias Melody, muchísimas gracias!-_**me agradecía mi amiga.-**_ ¿Por cierto, podrías traer también a Jake, por favor? Estamos en el Instituto de Inazuma._

-¿De Inazuma? Pero…

_-¿Vuestras tallas de ropa siguen siendo las mimas, verdad?-_**me volvió a preguntar.**

-Sí, sí, pero para que…

_-¡Muchísimas gracias Melody, Jake! ¡No sé qué haría son vosotros! Bueno, tengo que colgar. ¡Adiós, y venid rápido!_

**Y colgó. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi a un Jake con cara de "Y otra vez empezamos".**

-¿A qué lugar tenemos que ir?-**me pregunto sin muchos ánimos.**

-Instituto Inazuma.-**le respondí.**

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo complicado nos espera allí…

* * *

><p>-…Y cuando llegamos estaba Betty e Ibuki con nuestros disfraces de camarero y de maid. ¿Qué, se te ha refrescado ya la memoria?-<strong>me pregunta Jake, dejando los pedidos en la cocina.<strong>

-¡Pero os agradezco mucho el que hayáis venido!-**nos intenta animar el pequeño Takuto.-**Además, podría ser peor…

-Shhhh.-**le corto.- **¿No te han ensenado que decir eso te trae mala suerte?

-Vamos Melody, no seas así.-**me dice Jake.- **El chico tiene razón. ¡Esto no podría ser peor!

**Justo en el instante en el que Jake pronuncia esas palabras, las dos puertas de la clase se abren: en la puerta izquierda, aparecen Edgar con dos niñas y con Ibuki; en la de la derecha, aparecen Sakuma, Haruna, Fudou…y Kido.**

-¿Pero no podrías haber cerrado el pico?-**le grito al pelirrojo. **

-¡Ay mi madre…! ¡Pero porque a mí!-**se lamenta Betty.**

-Esto se hace cada vez más interesante…-**susurra Ibuki.**

-Pero si yo no pensaba que…-**balbucea Jake, delante de mi cara de pocos amigos.**

**Y Takuto, bueno, ese ya se ha ido a no sé dónde. **

**Después de casi matar a Jake, decido calmarme. Solamente es tu ex novio, Melody. Imagínate como la debe de estar pasando Betty, que su situación es peor que la tuya…**

**Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Betty?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Betty:<strong>

**¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡ME NIEGO A MOSTRARME CON SEMEJANTE VESTIMENTA DELANTE DE ELLOS! ¡SOBRETODO DELANTE DE EDGAR Y DE MI HERMANO!**

**Para que no me vean, decido esconderme detrás de esta nevera. Aquí nadie me podrá encontrar…**

-¿Ocurre algo señorita?-**me pregunta una de las maids de 2 curso.**

-No, no pasa nada. Solamente estaba buscando…algo. Pero creo que ya lo encontré.-**intento disimular.**

-Me alegro.-**me dice sonriendo la chica.- **¿Usted es Betty, no es así?-**asiento con la cabeza.**-Me gustaría agradecerle su ayuda. ¡Gracias a usted podre hacer fotos de Shin-sama vestido de camarero!

-De nada…-**miro la placa de su uniforme. ¡Pero si es…!-**…Akane? ¿Eres tu Akane Yamana?

-Sí, esa soy yo.-**me responde.**

-¡Shindou nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti!

-¿Shin-sama…ha hablado sobre…mí?-**me pregunta sonrojada.- **No, creo que se confunde: Shin-sama no sabe ni que existo. Es imposible que haya hablado sobre mí.

-Te equivocas: es de ti que él no para de hablarnos.-**la miro un poco. Si mal no me equivoco, esta chica esta tan enamorada de Shindou como yo de Edgar.-**A ti te gusta el, ¿verdad?

-¿Se me nota tanto?-**pregunta vergonzosa. Yo asiento con la cabeza.- **Si, estoy enamorada de él. Me gustaría decírselo, pero no quiero que él me rechace. ¿Crees que debería de declárame?

-Mejor espera hasta que termine el festival, y después ya te lo piensas…-**le respondo.**

**Akane me sonríe y se va, contenta. Me alegro por Shindou…parece que al final no le va a ir tan mal.**

**Me miro de pies a cabeza. Bueno…le había prometido que les iba a ayudar…que otra solución tengo…**

**Así que, sin más demora, decido salir a seguir haciendo mi trabajo…como maid.**

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué… es lo que quieren… para tomar… amos?-<strong>intento decir mi frase delante de mi jefe, sus hijas, mi hermano, su novia y sus amigos. Cada cual tiene una cara diferente en el rostro.<strong>

**Kinako me mira de pies a cabeza, más contenta que unas castañuelas locas, al igual que Haruna; mi hermano se está aguantando la risa, de seguro; Sakuma me mira rojo como un tomate, al igual que Edgar e Ibuki; Kido está sorprendido, pero parece estar más ocupado vigilando a Melody; en cuanto a Minori…ni fu ni fa, ella sigue igual. Y ninguno de los presentes está mirando el menú.**

-¿Mmm…alguien va a pedir algo?-**pregunto, jurándome a mí misma de no volverme a poner un vestido de maid en mi vida.**

-¡Betty, estas muy guapa!-**me salta Kinako a los brazos.- **¿A que si Minori?

-Ff.-**le responde.**

-¿Pero por qué te has vestido así?-**me pregunta Haruna.**

-Falta de empleadas.-**le respondo.**

-¿Y es por eso que Melody está…?-**pregunta Kido**

-Sí.

-¿Edgar, porque Betty no se viste así en casa?-**pregunta la pequeña, haciendo que Edgar, Fubuki (no sé por qué ellos dos) y yo nos sonrojemos.**

-Eso Edgar, ¿Por qué no?-** Pregunta divertido mi hermano.**

-¡Pues, porque no hace falta! ¡Eso…es muy…no creo que…bueno en realidad…pues…pues…pues por que no!-**responde nervioso mi jefe.**

-¿Y tú que piensas Fubuki?-**le pregunta Akio, riéndose.**

-Bonita…no. ¡Espera, que no es que estés mal, estas muy hermosa…! ¡Pero no pienses que soy un pervertido, solo digo…que…que…qué...! ¿Hay algún refresco en el menú?-**pregunta finalmente el profesor de música, rojo como un tomate (lo que provoca la risa de Akio).**

**Y yo, colorada, cojo su pedido y me voy hacia la cocina. En cuanto llego, me encuentro a una Melody escondiéndose de su ex amante, a un Jake refunfuñando…y a un Ibuki preocupado.**

-¿Qué ocurre, Ibuki?**-le pregunto.**

-Es Shindou… No lo encuentro por ninguna parte. ¡Ha desaparecido!

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿ESTAS SEGURO DE ELLO?

-Sí.

-Melody, lo siento mucho pero vas a tener que afrontar tus miedos.-**le digo, dándole la bandeja y empujándola hasta la mesa de mi jefe.-**Jake, para de refunfuñar, y ayuda a Melody, por favor.-**Jake suspira y se va detrás de mi amiga.- **En cuanto a ti Ibuki…llama a alguno de tus amigos para que nos ayuden a buscarlo. ¡Hay que encontrarlo seo como sea!

**Ibuki asiente y me sigue. ¡Menos mal que aún me acuerdo de todos los rincones de este colegio!**

**¡Tengo que encontrarle antes de que sea demasiado tarde!**

* * *

><p><strong>LOSIENTO LOSIENTO LOSIENTO! SE ME PASO EL PUBLICAR OTRO DE LOS CAPITULOS! DIgamos que, he estado muy ucupada estpos dias (como siempre). Pero voy a intentar publicar los capitulos a tiempo. Bueno, cambiando de tema... espero que os este gustando la historia. Pensaba hacer aparecer a Fuyuka en este capitulo, pero con la de cosas que ocurren...creo que no hace falta su aparicion. Espero que sigais leyendo la histoira hasta el final. Enviad vuestras reviews en todos los idiosmas que querais, salvo en los que yo no comprendo nada XD. En el proximo capitulo, habra algo sorprendente...o quizas no. Ya lo descubrireis! Hasta la proxima!<br>**


End file.
